


The Spell Cast by Your Eyes

by chiraledge



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/F, Fluff, School Life, awkward public speaking, figuring out confusing feelings, many relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiraledge/pseuds/chiraledge
Summary: Akko navigates school life as she grows closer to her friends, discovering her own feelings are more complicated than she thought.





	1. Focus

Akko paced nervously back and forth in her dorm room for the third consecutive hour, muttering to herself.

“Tomorrow…if I’m first I can handle it. Second, a little less handled. Third, oh boy…”

Sucy and Lotte were more than a bit annoyed. When Sucy plugging her ears with her mushrooms didn’t help, she finally stood up and clapped a large book right by Akko’s ears.

“AH! Sucy, don’t scare me like that! I need to focus!” Akko said.

“Focus on what?” Lotte asked.

“I have to present my essay on the future of magic tomorrow. I wrote the essay but…I dunno…I’m just kinda…” Akko said.

“Nervous?” Lotte asked.

Akko nodded.

“You’re never nervous about performing. This is weird.” Sucy said.

Akko’s face burned, and she gripped the edges of the essay she’d read forty times to herself already.

“It’s different when it’s a class thing! But if I’m going to be like Shiny Chariot, I need to learn how to perform on stage, even if it’s in class.” Akko said.

“It’s probably better to not let it get to your head,” Sucy said. “But it looks like it’s too late for that.”

Akko melted to the ground.

“How am I gonna do this…?” Akko mumbled sadly.

She looked up to see Lotte smiling warmly.

“Here’s what I do when I have to do a big speech. Find someone in the audience, and just lock eyes with them. Then, it’s like you’re just talking to them instead of the whole class!”

Akko sat up and rubbed her chin.

“That might work…”

For the rest of the day, Akko paced around the campus, practicing eye contact with everyone she could, until she got into a screaming match with Hannah and Barbara about how weird she was being.

“It’s not _that_ weird!” Akko snapped.

“It’s pretty weird!”

Their shouting got the attention of Diana, who elegantly stepped between them. Akko forgot what she was arguing about for a moment when she met Diana’s sky-blue eyes.

“All three of you are making a scene,” Diana said, brushing her hair aside. “I’d advise against that.”

“Whatever, Diana. You don’t get what it’s like.”

“Being a weirdo?” Hannah asked.

“Shut up!” Akko yelled. “I just really want to do good on this speech…”

Diana held a hand up before Barbara could give her snide retort.

“I’ll be taking notes on all the speeches, if you need any help with revisions. If you read the notes in the assignment, you are allowed a retake.” Diana said before leaving. 

Akko stormed into her room and sat down at the desk, beginning some last-minute revisions on her speech. _Where does Diana get off acting like that?_ She thought to herself. _I’m not gonna have to do a retake. She’s just too busy being all smart and perfect with her pretty hair…_ She yelped when she saw she had written “pretty hair” down on her paper. Akko filed that thought away in the thoughts that she didn’t have time for that day and worked late into the night practicing her speech over and over. 

After a long day of class, and what felt like an even longer class waiting for her turn to speak, Akko had been as jittery as the time she stole some coffee from the teacher’s lounge just to try it out (she was found out when they found her nearly phasing through walls from how much caffeine was in her system). She practically sprinted up to the front of class when it was her turn, then made another lap back and forth as she had forgotten her paper at her seat.

Akko’s legs started to shake as she braced herself on the podium. _Why am I so nervous about this? Remember all the tips you got. Sucy said deep breaths to start. Amanda said: “Start with an attention getter.”_

“Blam!” Akko said, creating some magic confetti. No reaction from the class.

The one part of her speech she was excited about showing off had bombed, which only made her more nervous. A few seconds of nervous laughing and a cough were not a great start to a presentation. _What did Constance say? Thumb’s up? That doesn’t help!_

Akko forced herself to focus, and tried to do what Lotte said. _Just lock eyes with the person directly in front of you._ She realized she hadn’t looked up since her confetti intro had failed. Akko took a deep breath, and looked up. Directly at Diana Cavendish.

 _Great! This can’t go any worse, right?_ Diana was probably gonna say how dumb her speech was afterwards, that it’s poorly researched or something. Something like, “Here’s why you need a retake Akko, you big stupid dummy.” She tried staring around the room, but her sight kept locking back on Diana.

“Uh…the future of magic…is a good? One?” Akko started. She gulped, and remained focused on Diana, who didn’t break focus on her at all, even while taking notes.

“I think we’re on the cusp of something really great! Magic may not seem too popular now, but it’s about to turn around!”

 _Hey, Lotte’s idea is working!_ Looking directly into Diana’s eyes seemed to ground her, and make her a little less nervous. She finished a whole paragraph of her speech while observing Diana intently.

“A s-similar trend happened in uh….1899 when…” Akko shuffled through her notes, not feeling confident again until she looked up at Diana. It was a slight relief to see Diana nod slightly at the reference to an old witch Akko had found by actually studying in the library.

Akko tried to picture herself as Shiny Chariot as she continued her speech, pretending Diana was some dignified fan in the audience getting a private performance of “Shiny Chariot presents dumb boring paper made exciting!” It made presenting the dry material a little more fun, and she felt a lot more like herself as she daydreamed about how her special audience member reacted. Akko kept focusing on the little gestures Diana would make, little twirls of her hair, the way she’d blink when Akko referenced something from ancient magic, and the lines that made her stop mid pen stroke. Akko pretended her words had cast some kind of attention spell on Diana.

Akko sighed when she saw she had reached the end of her presentation. _Okay, last line. And that’s why I believe magic can make its big return soon! I’m lucky Diana’s so cute, it’s a lot easier to focus…_

“And that’s why Diana is really cute!” Akko said.

Akko waited for the customary clapping the other students had received after their speeches.

“What did I just say?” Akko said, the color rapidly draining from her face as she looked back at her papers. “I said ‘And that’s why I believe magic can make its big return soon’, right?”

Diana’s expression changed from her typical proud almost-sneer to a shocked expression, her cheeks quickly turning red with embarrassment.

“Ha ha. Well, bye!” Akko said, and ran back to her spot, collapsing head first on the table, and not looking up until class had ended. Nobody had even laughed at her, which somehow made it worse.

Akko wasn’t surprised when Croix asked her to do the speech again after some revisions, but assured her it wasn’t because of her little flub, a lot of her classmates had to go again.

“It’s just part of the revisions process.” Professor Croix said, with a strange smile on her face.

 _It looks like she’s trying to hold back laughing._ Akko walked sadly back towards her dorm room, not ready to face being the laughingstock of school. When she reached an empty hallway, Akko found a nice lonely bench to sit on for a minute, and think about what she had said out loud that she thought she had firmly locked in the “DO NOT LET OUT OF THOUGHT ZONE EVER” box in her mind. And she said one of those thoughts out loud, in front of the whole class.

“Akko,”

Somehow without Akko noticing, Diana had sat down beside her. Diana wasn’t looking at her now, but she didn’t look mad. Akko could see her ears were red as she brushed aside her hair.

“Uh…” Akko said.

What could she even say? Was Diana here to yell at her? Tell her that it’s never happening? Akko felt her brain and heart twist in knots. _What does it even mean, ‘it’s never happening?’ WHAT is never happening? I don’t even get what I’m feeling, and I said it out loud in front of everyone…_

“U-um. Good speech.” Diana said.

“Thanks…” Akko said. “I still have to redo it.” Akko said.

Diana was playing with her wand, checking the amount of magic in it and clicking it back in over and over. This was kinda…different than their usual interactions. Diana hadn’t yelled at her, at least. 

“Any advice on what I should do for my redo?” Akko asked jokingly.

“I…actually had a few suggestions.” Diana said, looking through her notes.

“I think I know the first one…” Akko said.

“Maybe we can discuss it tomorrow over tea.” Diana said. “Does after class work for you?”

“U-uh, sure.” Akko said.

“Excellent.” Diana said, and suddenly and uncharacteristically jogged off.

Akko stayed at the bench for a little longer, unsure of what had just transpired. She didn’t feel as lost after talking to Diana. She almost felt like something that had been growing for a long time under the surface had just sprouted.


	2. Revisions Over Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous Akko meets Diana for tea, and for help on her revisions.
> 
> Day 7 for Dianakko Week - Free Day
> 
> (The story will keep going after this!)

Akko poked her mashed potatoes around, not really wanting to look up from her food. She found she got a lot less jokes if she kept her head low. So far, it hadn’t been _too_ bad joke wise, and she knew deep down she was blowing the reaction from her classmates out of proportion. There was some teasing, sure, but outside of that she hadn’t faced too much social backlash. Lotte had apologized for her eye contact suggestion for like an hour, but Akko assured her it wasn’t her fault.

What troubled her more is how she was going to keep it together while having her revision session with Diana. Akko saying Diana was really cute in front of the whole class was inevitably going to come up, and Akko was pretty sure she was going to suggest cutting that out of her redo. She tried to tell herself what she said wasn’t _that_ bad. _All I said was she’s cute. I mean. she IS cute so I’m not even lying._

“Diana’s probably not even mad about that, I mean she invited me…” Akko muttered to herself. At the lunch table with her were Sucy and Amanda.

“Dang girl, you move quick.” Amanda said.

“I do not! I just need help with my essay!” Akko snapped. “And _she_ invited me!”

“Relax,” Amanda said. “I’m just messing with you. I mean, stuff slips out sometimes. Like that time you called Professor Ursula ‘mom’.”

“Or that time you cast that anti-boredom spell out loud in class, and the professor heard it and cried.” Sucy said.

“People just expect it of you, now.” Amanda said.

“You lack that filter that stops words from coming out of you.” Sucy said.

Akko pouted.

“Fine, great! That makes me feel soooo much better! I’m so glad I talked to you guys about it!” Akko said.

Akko decided she’d eaten enough, and stood up feeling determined.

“You know what? I’m going to make NO mistakes when I see Diana! I’m not gonna say anything embarrassing at all!” Akko said.

Sucy and Amanda glanced at each other suspiciously.

“Good luck…” Amanda said.

Akko went back to her room to get ready. She decided to bring her hat with, since they’d be having tea outside and it was sunny out, and because its wide brim would be good to hide behind in case something slipped out. _But I won’t need to hide. Diana will be super impressed with how much I won’t mess up. I’ll be so impressive that her eyes will light up…and…_

Akko pictured Diana’s eyes again, and how much looking into them helped her for most of her speech the day before. There was something about them that entranced Akko, and calmed her when she was at her most terrified. She wondered if she should maybe try the opposite strategy as before. If they were having tea, maybe she could just look into the teacup. Looking into Diana’s eyes might make her calm, but it’d also lower her mental defenses. _If her eyes weren’t so pretty this wouldn’t be a problem…_

On shakier legs than she expected, she made her way to the meeting spot Diana suggested. Of course, Diana was there already, looking radiant under the glowing sun as she sipped her tea. Akko stomped and bit the inside of her cheek. _Okay, YES, she’s cute, but where did all this come from? You knew she was cute before, why is this such a problem now? I don’t even LIKE Diana that much, right? I mean, she is pretty nice once you get to know her._

“Akko?” Diana said.

“Yes hi yes?” Akko said, snapping back into reality.

“Do you want to sit down?”

Akko gave a split second thought to running away, but knew she had to. She felt pulled by the invisible plant that had begun to sprout within her after Diana asked her to meet up. Even if she was suddenly terrified, the plant growing in her heart and mind pushed her towards the table.

“Hi…Diana.” Akko said, pulling a chair away from the table and sitting about three feet away from it. Akko figured she may be being pulled toward Diana, she didn’t have to sit that close, right?

“You can scoot closer, if you want.” Diana said.

“I’m good! I’m totally good!” Akko said.

_What’s going on with me? I’ve sat by Diana before…why am I suddenly scared now?_

After a lot of hesitation, Akko eventually dragged her chair back to the table. She slid the essay over to Diana.

_Okay, don’t mess up. Don’t say how cute she is. Don’t say anything weird._

Diana had started jotting notes down on her essay already, comparing it to her own notes she’d taken during class. Akko didn’t say anything as she watched Diana’s pen strokes over her paper. She felt a bit queasy at the amount of writing Diana had already put down on her paper. She was about to pour herself tea, but didn’t know if she could with her suddenly sweaty hands. Diana didn’t glance up as she swished her wand, tipping the teapot into Akko’s cup.

“Wow, you can do that without looking?” Akko asked.

Diana nodded.

“I've had to host a lot of gatherings at the Cavendish manor. I’ve poured so much tea magically it’s almost second nature. Let me know if it’s too warm, I know a spell that can get it to the perfect temperature.” Diana said.

Akko was a bit surprised, which was impressive since Diana was already so talented. Everyone knew that. She was at the top of class, and knew so many spells already since she had practiced so much when she was younger. Akko felt kind of relieved Diana hadn’t looked up from her papers. She didn’t know what would happen if Diana gave her that spellbinding look at that moment.

“Okay Akko, can you move your chair by me so I can show you what I think would help?” Diana asked.

Akko gulped, but still found the courage to move her chair closer. Her heart was beating in her ears now, and she felt warm as she looked over the papers with Diana. _Just think of it this way. It’s harder to make eye contact if we’re both staring forward, right?_

The corrections were pretty extensive. Diana had taken really detailed notes, almost professor level notes that were less harsh but more helpful than Akko expected. Diana even explained her ideas for Akko’s essay in a way that was easy to understand. Akko relaxed as she looked into the emerald ink Diana had written her revisions in. _Even Diana’s handwriting is cute._ Akko thought, then yelped out loud in an attempt to keep the thought inside.

“What’s wrong?” Diana asked.

  
“Nothing! I just…thought I saw a bug! Ha ha ha.”

Akko nearly yelped again when Diana turned to stare at her, and for a brief and incredible moment she stared into her eyes, as beautiful as a glistening sea on a sunny day with a clear sky. Akko gave herself a split second to enjoy it before she quickly grabbed her tea and slurped it until Diana looked away.

“Akko, I understand any awkwardness you may be feeling.” Diana said.

Diana tapped her pen on the table. Akko knew what was coming next, and knew she couldn’t stop it from being talked about.

“Your…accidental statement at the end was nothing more than a mistake. Don’t let it get between you and your education.” Diana said.

“You’re…not mad at me?” Akko asked. “You don’t think I’m weird for saying that in front of the whole class?”

Akko could see Diana’s ears had turned red again.

“I mean…obviously it’s not the ideal setting for that kind of…statement,” Diana said. “But you can’t beat yourself up over something you said accidentally. If you did that for every mistake you made, you wouldn't get anywhere.

For some reason, Diana calling it a mistake stung in a strange way. _That’s all it was though, wasn’t it? I just messed up._

“I hope you take these revisions in mind. I think your presentation will be better served with these notes,” Diana said. She seemed to notice Akko’s sudden slouch, and added, “This was good on its own too, Akko. You did a lot better than I expected you to. You actually put the work in on this one.”

“Thanks, Diana.” Akko said. From her, a blunt statement like that was pretty high praise.

The two sat for a minute. Akko knew that she should probably get up and leave. But she felt slightly greedy. _I want to see her eyes one more time now that we’re this close. Just for a second, then I can go._

“I was hoping you could help me, as well.” Diana said. “I’m having a bit of a problem with my presentation that you did not.”

Once again, Akko was caught off guard.

“You want _me_ to help you with your speech?” Akko asked.

“You have a much better eye for the…dramatic.” Diana said. “I was hoping I could spruce up my performance, so to speak.”

“Also wait, you’re redoing yours too?” Akko asked.

“I don’t think there’s anyone in our class _not_ doing their speech again,” Diana said. “Professor Croix did say to think of yesterday’s speeches as a rough draft.”

 _I must have slept through that part, I thought that was the real deal yesterday._ Akko looked back at Diana, who still had red ears. _What does she have to be embarrassed about? I’m the one who should be embarrassed._ Diana took a brief sip of tea, and sighed.

“I really…liked your attention getter. It was more than a bit unconventional, but these presentations aren’t just the essays we’ve written. I want you to help me think of a way to make the…less immediately exciting parts of mine more of a spectacle, so to speak.” Diana said.

Akko felt proud. Someone did like her "BLAM", and not only that, Diana Cavendish liked it. She felt more energized about this, preforming was something Akko knew how to do.

“Oh, yeah totally! We can look over some Shiny Chariot performances, and…I’ll get some stuff together!” Akko said.

Suddenly, Akko had plans to meet with Diana again the next day. Akko agreeing to help Diana seemed to really brighten her mood, as she smiled warmly. Akko cheered inside as she got her one second look at Diana’s eyes again.

Akko felt buzzy as she left, not sure what to do with herself for the rest of the day. _I did it! I made it through that whole thing without letting anything out!_ As a reward, Akko allowed herself to keep thinking about Diana’s handwriting, her smile, her eyes. It was rejuvenating. It almost felt like the same feeling she’d had when she saw Shiny Chariot’s live show as a child. Akko stopped at a small flower patch and smelled a fresh stargazer lily. As she looked at the beautiful flower, dotted between pink and red, it suddenly clicked what she had been feeling inside for Diana.

“Oh. It’s a crush, isn’t it?” Akko said.

Akko stood up, trying to process what she just said when she realized she wasn’t alone. On the other side of the flower patch were Professor Ursula and Professor Croix, who looked like Akko must have when she called Diana cute in class. The two were holding hands.

“A-Akko?” Professor Ursula asked, quickly stepping away from Croix.

Akko wanted to run as fast as she could, come up with a lie about what she just said and bolt, all the way to Glastonbury. But like the meeting with Diana, she knew deep down she couldn’t run away from the consequences of her words.


	3. The Desired Sight

Akko felt like she was going to explode from burning embarrassment as Ursula and Croix led her to the offices. _My big stupid mouth keeps getting me into trouble. Now they’re gonna scold me for what I said and then scold me for seeing them…holding hands._

It was a popular rumor around school that Croix and Ursula were a couple, or at least _were_  formerly a couple. Nobody had ever seen them make contact, but there was a pseudo fan club of almost conspiracy theorist level fangirls looking for every sign of their relationship. Akko sat in on one meeting because she got dragged into it and was a little curious, but thought it was a little too invasive, and she didn’t want to meet with Professor Ursula afterwards and think about all the little hints people saw.

 _Maybe they were right,_ Akko thought as they stopped at Croix’s office.

“It’s a little messy,” Croix said, opening the door. “Usually I’m in my lab, but I’m required to have a meeting place for students here."

Croix’s in school office was a disaster. Akko thought she had stepped into a microwavable food reseller with all the discarded wrappers laying around. There were also weird computer-y things Akko couldn’t figure out, seeming prototypes of Croix’s flying dealies, and too many cords that Akko tripped over four times just walking into the office.

“Croix! I thought I told you to clean all this up!” Ursula snapped.

“I did. That’s why I said ‘a little’ messy.” Croix said.

“This is a lot messy, professor.” Akko said.

Croix made a “pfft” sound, before muttering about Akko and Ursula not knowing what a “real” mess looked like as she cast a spell to create a big enough space for them to all sit down, inadvertently causing an avalanche of garbage to fall on Akko. Another argument started immediately when Croix presented three chairs from the piles, which Ursula demanded she clean before anyone touched them.

“Can we _please_ go to my office instead?” Ursula asked.

“Mine’s closer. We’re here already!” Croix said.

Akko sighed into the ramen cup that had fallen on her face. _I don’t have time for this…I need to be alone figuring out all these weird feelings. I mean if it really is a crush…how long have I really had it?_

Ursula helped Akko to her feet.

“Well, where do we start?” Croix said.

Ursula looked to the ground as she nervously played with the brim of her hat.

“I just wanted to talk to her about what she said,” Ursula said. “And…what she saw.”

Ursula kept her head low, and neither seemed ready to tell Akko anything. Akko just wanted to leave, she’d be happy for them if they were together, but she didn’t want to waste any time with them just sitting there, everyone in the room uncomfortable. Akko knew she needed to figure out how deep this…whatever it was she was feeling…for Diana went. _It feels so sudden, but it also feels almost like a happy memory. Like I’m realizing what I’ve maybe been feeling for a long time._

“A-Akko…hm. Where _do_ we start…?” Ursula said.

While Ursula looked ready to have a meltdown, practically spinning her hat as she frantically ran her hands along it. Croix remained poised, with her arms crossed and her soft smile.

“I have an idea.” Croix said, and started digging through her stuff. “Here we go!”

Croix pulled out a crystal ball that had a bunch of cords and computer chips connected to it. Croix pulled out her tablet and typed swiftly.

“A magical school north of here has a database that’s stored through a magical source. It’s like the messaging system students use today on their crystal balls, but is filled with digitized textbooks and educational videos.” Croix explained.

“They do?” Ursula asked.

“You should know about it…” Croix said.

Croix handed Akko the crystal ball. After a few more taps on her tablet, a video began to play. Of someone Akko knew very well.

“Shiny Chariot?” Akko asked.

Chariot looked a bit uncomfortable, as she wasn't on stage in the video; instead she was in a row with a few semi-popular celebrities in a classroom.

“Hi, this is Shiny Chariot! And I’m here with Northeast Magic Academy’s super...duper...trademarked...learning team to teach you about fantastic feelings!” Chariot said. “As you grow older, feelings become mega...crazy? Mega crazy... confusing—"

“Croix, please don’t show that!” Ursula said, shutting off the crystal ball with her wand. The image of Chariot floated up, lingering for a moment in front of her before fading.

“Why not?” Akko asked sadly. Something new from Shiny Chariot would be about the one thing that’d put her mind at ease a little.

“It’s just an outdated video,” Ursula said with a nervous laugh. "And it has a terrible script."

“But don’t you think Chariot looked cute back then?” Croix asked.

Ursula blushed.

“P-professor Croix! That’s highly inappropriate to say in front of a student!” Ursula said.

Akko sighed. They were just going around in circles. Ursula saw Akko’s discomfort, and tried to compose herself.

“Akko, what you saw…what you said…” Ursula said.

“Is it okay if we don’t talk about this?” Akko said. “I won’t tell anyone I saw you two holding hands. I just need some time to myself to think things over, about me. It’s something I have to work out on my own, that’s all.”

Ursula looked to Croix, who shrugged.

“That’s fine,” Ursula said. “Just know you can talk to me whenever you want.”

Ursula gave Akko a supportive hug, which made Akko feel a little better. Ursula was trying, she knew that. But she didn’t need to talk this out with her just yet. And especially not in Croix’s gross office. Croix waved as Akko got up to leave.

“Now we’re going to clean this office _right now._ ” Ursula said to Croix.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you cleaned up my messes.”

“I said _we’re_ going to clean this.”

Croix laughed, and inched closer to Ursula.

“Ursula…do you remember the time we…” Croix said, whispering the rest to Ursula. She looked surprised, then let out a snorting laugh.

“And they never found out who lit her room on fire!” Ursula said. “You’re lucky we both know memory spells!”

Croix started chuckling now.

“How about the time I tried that spell with the spaghetti in the cafeteria?”

Ursula couldn’t hold her laughter in after hearing that.

“Jolie had to dye her hair because of all the tomato sauce!” Ursula said. “Or that time, at the masquerade…”

“I warned them that they couldn’t fill an ice statue with grape soda.” Croix said.

“Croix! You’re gonna make me laugh too hard!” Ursula said.

Akko realized she had stopped in the doorway to watch them laugh at each other. Ursula’s eyes twinkled as she laughed. Croix’s smile was wider, and she seemed so much happier. Akko felt better seeing the two of them arguing, then joking together. They really cared about each other. As they continued to reminisce, Akko walked back, not sure where she was headed. She wandered around the school until she ended up at a lookout. The sun was setting. She leaned against the railing and sighed into the wind blowing against her face, and flowing past her hair.

“Maybe one day me and Diana will be close like them.” Akko said, and froze.

Every time she had opened her mouth this week and let out something deeply personal, it came out in the most embarrassing way with someone watching. She quickly turned around, expecting Lotte or Sucy or Amanda, or probably Headmistress Holbrooke. Or even Diana.

But for once, there wasn’t anyone to hear her blurt out a daydream of herself and Diana in the future, holding hands and making each other laugh like Professor Ursula and Proffessor Croix. Akko let out that thought, and it had floated away and faded like a snowflake landing on ground slightly too warm for it. She found herself under a lonely archway unable to shake a thought that rang through her head over and over. She wished someone was there to hear it.

_I wish she could have heard it._

 


	4. The Akko Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wanders around trying to figure things out.

“I do wish she could have heard it. I mean then I’d _know._ I mean what IF I’m just making it up and I just wanted to say she was pretty? I mean I didn’t want to say it but then I did…if she had just heard it then I could see how she reacted.” Akko said.

Akko kicked the same piece of rubble she’d been kicking around the ruins for about an hour as she walked. Like she told Ursula and Croix, she needed time by herself to work this out. Was it a crush? She was leaning towards probably. There were still some nagging doubts, because it was Diana after all, who’d been snarky with her. _But she’d also been nice and she was cute and pretty and smart and-_  Akko growled and kicked the rock forward. She hated feeling this frustrated. And maybe hated a little more how nice it felt to daydream about Diana.

“If it was just ONE of the moods I could handle it. But I keep flipping back and forth, back and forth!” Akko said.

“You keep walking back and forth too.” Sucy said.

Akko screamed, then pouted and marched off when she saw it was Sucy and Lotte.

“You guys shouldn’t sneak up on me like that!” Akko said.

“We’re just worried about you.” Lotte said.

Akko marched around them, more as a defense mechanism to avoid talking about what she had been talking about to herself. She appreciated her friends finding her.

“How’d you find me anyways?” Akko asked.

“You always go into the ruins and mumble to yourself when you’re upset.” Sucy said.

“Last time you were gone a whole weekend.” Lotte said.

“That one wasn’t all me being upset!” Akko said. “I tripped and fell into a cave…”

“Akko, we all remember the time you became honorary princess of the mole goblins, you don’t need to tell us the full story again.” Sucy said.

“Fine…fine…” Akko said.

An awkward pause followed. Akko wished they’d want to hear the story of how she became honorary princess of the mole goblins. She sighed, and sat down with Sucy and Lotte.

“You wanna talk about this?” Sucy asked.  
  
“Ha ha ha, talk about what?” Akko asked. _My fake laugh needs some work._

“How you’ve got a huge crush on Diana.” Sucy said.

Akko did a spit take even though she didn’t have a drink. She tried to look shocked but both Sucy and Lotte gave her a “come on, _seriously?_ ” look.

“I-I mean I don’t…I don’t know…” Akko said.

“It’s pretty obvious.” Sucy said.

“Is it?” Akko asked. “Then how come I don’t get it?”

“Because you’re kinda slow when it comes to obvious stuff.” Sucy said.

“Hey! Sucy, that’s mean! I’ve been getting embarrassed really badly the last couple days and you’re just making fun of me.” Akko said.

“Relax.” Sucy said.

“I think it’s romantic.” Lotte said.

“Really?” Akko asked.

“Yes! It reminds me of Night Fall #264, where Belle’s cousin accidentally admitted her love to a daring pirate. They had their memory wiped immediately as the cliffhanger for #265, but that blissful time between books I was so happy, until they finally got together in #278.” Lotte said.

“Hmmm, memory wipes huh?” Akko said, rubbing her chin.

“Uh, but you probably shouldn’t do that.” Lotte said.

“Akko, if you tried a memory spell it’d probably really kill someone.” Sucy said. “You should try a memory spell.”

Akko snorted at that. When she first met Sucy, she assumed she’d never get used to her…Sucy-ness. It was weirdly comforting to hear her grim statements.

“I’d only try it on myself to forget all this.” Akko said. “Then I wouldn’t be so confused.”

Akko looked up at the sky slowly turning to night. The stars had begun to twinkle over them. She wished there was one of the seven words she could activate on the Shiny Rod to fix how she felt.

“There isn’t really a spell that can make this easier, huh?” Akko said.

“I could make a potion to make you stop feeling.” Sucy said. “But it might kill you.”

“I don’t think that’s what I need.” Akko said.

“It would probably kill you.” Sucy said.

Lotte looked deep in thought.

“Akko, if it is a crush, so what?” Lotte said. “Why is that so bad for you?”

Akko sighed. If she could safely tell anyone what she was feeling, it was Lotte and Sucy.

“If it is, how am I gonna deal with it? How am I gonna see her around class, in the halls…Hannah and Barbara are probably gonna make fun of me even more.” Akko said. “I’m gonna meet Diana tomorrow to work on her speech…how can I do it if I know it’s a crush?”

Lotte smiled warmly.

“Just take it one step at a time,” Lotte said. “And go for it the Akko way.”

“What way is that?” Akko asked.

“Headfirst, no plan, you’ll probably fall down a couple times,” Sucy said. “But it’ll somehow work.”

Sucy smiled too. And for the first time all day, Akko felt the twisting knots inside her start to clear up.

“I think that’s a good plan.” Akko said.

“So are you ready to say it?” Sucy asked?

Akko winced. She thought she had made enough progress for the nice.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to say it say it…” Akko said.

“It might help to just let it out.” Lotte said. “It’s just us here.”

Akko clenched her fist. They were probably right, and at this point she knew the truth too. Akko stood up, faced the forest, and took a deep breath. She imagined herself casting a spell with the feelings, untangling them and turning them from a mess to a sparkling reflection of her heart.

“I LIKE DIANA, OKAY? I _REALLY_ LIKE HER. I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! SHE’S CUTE AND PRETTY AND SMART!” Akko yelled out to the stars above the tree line.

Akko caught her breath. _I said it. I really, really said it._ In the silence of the night rising around them, the temperature dropping, she felt almost as peaceful as she did when she stared at Diana during her speech.

“Oh, I guess it is obvious, huh?" Akko said.

“Really obvious.” Lotte said.

“Really, really obvious.” Sucy said.

Akko giggled, and stayed laughing with her arms wrapped around Lotte and Sucy all the way back to their dorm room. Even though it was still a little scary thinking about her feelings for Diana, she knew she’d give it her all helping Diana out with her performance the next day, and help her out the Akko way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading all the comments you guys leave makes me so happy ;____; I don't know how many more chapters this one will go but there's at least two more!


	5. Wonderment and Pizzazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko finally meets with Diana, after figuring out her feelings.

Akko realized that she might need to take a step back from the door, not remembering for sure if it’d open towards her, likely smacking her in the face. That’d be a bad start to the day. And today couldn’t be a bad day.

She woke up hours earlier than she usually did, hoping to catch Diana heading to breakfast and let her know she was for sure gonna help her with her speech later. She shut out the side of her brain that was like “It’s way too early” and “she knows already”, she didn’t have time for such negativity. Today she was seeing her crush.

The door finally creaked open, but to Akko’s dismay Hannah and Barbara stepped out, yawning in perfect sync.

“Akko?” Barbara asked.

“What are you doing here?” Hannah asked.

“I have to let Diana know about something for class.” Akko said.

Akko braced herself for their usual remarks, but they just kept yawning.

“Aren’t you guys…going to make fun of me like you always do?” Akko asked.

“It’s too early, we need breakfast.” Barbara said.

“Plus, Diana told us not to tease you anymore.” Hannah said.

Akko felt a million conflicting feelings at once as she tried to imagine what exactly Diana said to them, but wasn’t able to work up the nerve to ask them.

“Diana left already for her super early morning class.” Barbara said. “We can…tell her what you wanted to tell her, if you want, whatever…”

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Akko said. “Let her know I’ll definitely be there later to work on our speeches!”

Hannah and Barbara mumbled a confirmation and left. Akko cheered to herself all the way back to her room, and then almost immediately fell asleep, almost missing her first class.

The day went slowly, and Akko found herself counting seconds, which only made the wait worse. She didn’t have any morning classes with Diana that day either, so she couldn’t even sneak quick glances at her. Instead of focusing during Magical Agriculture, she jotted down theories in her notebook about what she’d heard earlier. _Diana told Hannah and Barbara not to make fun of me…what did she say to them? Did I make that good an impression meeting with her already? Or maybe..._  Even if she didn’t fully understand it, it did make her feel better. The last few days had brought such a whirlwind of emotions, she was happy to have any win she could.

Akko zoomed to Diana’s room as soon as classes ended, sprinting there within the span of the closing bell. She waited intently while strumming on a cardboard box she had prepared of stuff for Diana’s speech.

“Akko?” Diana asked.

Akko felt her hands immediately become sweaty, and she found herself suddenly unable to turn around.

“H-hey Diana.” Akko said.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah totally I am so okay! I am greatly…okay.” Akko said.

Akko shuffled her feet, turning to Diana slowly, hoping her hands weren’t leaving sweat stains on the sides of the box.

“You brought a lot.” Diana said, glancing over everything in Akko's arms.

“Y-yeah!” Akko said, nervous but excited.

In the uncomfortable silence, Akko felt like a plane that got struck by lightning, all systems temporarily offline as it faltered in mid-air.

“Do you want to head into my room then?” Diana asked.

“Yeah!” Akko said.

Akko shuffled to the side as Diana unlocked her door, and Akko followed her inside, feeling more like she was floating as she tried to not look too impressed by how Diana smelled like fresh flowers. _Oh, please don’t say she smells nice, that’s weird to say. That’s probably weird to think too, right?_

Akko followed Diana inside, and sat down quickly at one of her tables. Akko plopped the box down in the center, rattling the table more than she wanted to.

“Thank you for helping me with this, Akko,” Diana said. “Professor Croix’s notes were mostly about the dryness of my presentation. She noted that it needs more ‘wonderment’ and… ‘pizzazz’.”

Akko giggled. “That’s really weird to hear you say.”

“Exactly. That’s why I need you.”  
  
Akko tried to not be too obvious about the shiver that ran down her spine hearing Diana say, “I need you.” She put all her strength into focusing and started digging through the stuff she’d brought.

“Well, I brought plenty to help you out! We can look through all this and see what fits your speech best. I wrote down a bunch of ideas on my notepad too! Er, what’s your speech about again?” Akko asked.

“The Raztelin Family’s impact on modern day broom flying.” Diana said, sighing. “I believe my first go around has been a bit too dry, no one I’ve spoken to even remembers the topic. Not that I blame them.”

Akko didn’t remember even hearing Diana’s speech. She must have given it while Akko had her face down on her table in shame for blabbing out about Diana’s cuteness in front of the whole class.

“You’re not doing your speech on your family?” Akko asked.

“I gave that some thought, but even if I am proud of what my family accomplished, I don’t want to give the impression that I’m arrogant.” Diana said.

"Ppfffft…" Akko said, barely suppressing a laugh.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Sorry, it’s just…some people already think that." Akko said.

Akko knew she had when she first met Diana. She thought she always looked down on everyone because she was so much more skilled, constantly arrogant and rude. Her feelings had changed so much towards Diana it was almost scary.

"It's just because they don't know the real you! Who you seem to be and who you really are are kinda different, yaknow?" Akko said. “Once they get to know the real you, they see how nice you actually are.”

Diana paused to think.

“I suppose you’re right.” Diana said. “Do you want to look over my essay and see if you can come up with anything?”

Akko rubbed her sweaty hands on her skirt quickly before taking Diana’s paper, not wanting to wreck it immediately with her sweatiness. Diana’s essay almost looked like a lost treasure with how nice her handwriting was. Akko read through it and wondered why she’d never heard of this family before.

“Whoa, Diana, this is really cool!” Akko said.

Akko thought over what Diana could do. There wasn’t a direct Shiny Chariot performance she could tie into the flying family, but her mind was working now.

"Diana, you could fly in from your spot to the front of class! That’d be an attention getter.” Akko said.

Diana’s eyes widened.

"Th-that's not allowed inside!” Diana said.

“Aw come on, Croix would totally let you do it! If she won’t she owes me a favor, and I’d totally use it to help you out.” Akko said.

“Well, let’s keep that in the ideas list.” Diana said.

“Okay!” Akko said, getting out her notepad. She flipped through the first few pages and got to her list of ideas for Diana, and added ‘flying entrance’ to the list.

Akko listened to Diana talk more about the Raztelin family, and a lot of her early ideas still fit with Diana’s presentation. Diana liked the less ludicrous ones, but never outright shut Akko out. As they brainstormed together, Akko felt more and more at ease. _This is going really well!_ Akko thought, right before Diana moved her chair right next to her to look more closely through her stuff. _Okay Akko, focus. You’ve sat by her before. Even just a few days ago. Nothing’s really different outside of you knowing you have a crush on her now._

Still…when Diana was closer, Akko felt even more fluttery inside. Every time Diana brushed her hair aside, or smiled at a suggestion, or added an even better idea, her eyes lit up. The eyes that had made Akko start to understand how she felt about Diana.

“I could attempt to create a projection spell to show the class what the Raztelins looked like, maybe have the projections fly around the classroom…” Diana said. “Do you think Croix would find that too intrusive?”  
  
“No way! That would be perfect! And you’re good enough at magic I bet you could make them do all kinds of cool tricks and stuff, like make them throw confetti over everyone or something.” Akko said.

“I don’t know if I want to do confetti,” Diana said, sinking Akko’s heart a little. “I mean, that’s how yours started, and I don’t want to seem like I’m trying to steal your ideas.”  
  
“Oh! Really?!” Akko said. “That’s…really nice of you, Diana.”

“It’s the least I can do, honestly,” Diana said. “I hit such a mental roadblock trying to come up with ways to improve my performance. Talking to you has really helped.”

Akko didn’t know what to say, finding herself lost in Diana’s gaze again.

“Oh, it’s really late, isn’t it?” Diana said, glancing at a clock.

Akko was shocked when she saw how late it was, she hadn’t even noticed the sky darkening through Diana’s window.

“I better get back to my room, then.” Akko said. She wanted to stay just a little longer, though. “Is there anything more you need?”

“I think I have enough to get ready. Thank you again, Akko.” Diana said. “If I need any last minute advice, I’ll go to you first.”

_Diana will go to me first!_ Akko thought, and internally screamed.

“I’ll do the same!” Akko said. “I bet you never thought you’d be asking _me_ help!” Akko said. “Especially after I said all that…weird stuff.”

Akko let it slip, but she also knew she needed to talk about it with Diana to clear the air. Diana’s smile faded a little. Akko tried to nervously laugh to cover how tense she felt. Diana stood up suddenly, and looked outside.

"Akko, about that…” Diana said.

“I’ll make sure not to say it in my speech this time, don’t worry!” Akko said. She hoped her fake confidence seemed believable enough

“I'm not mad at you,” Diana said. “I thought..."

Diana turned back around. It was obvious she felt tense too, but she looked more contemplative than frustrated.

“People tell me I’m pretty a lot. Hannah and Barbara say it pretty much every day. So, I get a bit…numb to it,” Diana said. “When you…said I was…in class…”

Akko didn’t dare derail Diana’s train of thought.

“Even though you said it accidentally, I don’t know if your mind slipped or…” Diana said. “It was the first time I heard it actually sound sincere.”

Akko swallowed, unsure of what to do with her shaking hands. Diana grabbed a snow globe from the box that hadn’t come up in their brainstorming. Diana shook it, and Akko couldn’t help but sigh thinking about wrapping her hands together with Diana’s.

“I thought it was nice.” Diana said softly.

A million thoughts ran through Akko’s mind. This was going better than she even daydreamed. She wanted to get up and tell Diana the thought that was ringing through the strongest. _You’re so cute I could seriously kiss you right now._ Akko didn’t yelp, or blurt out that thought. Instead, she rose against her flipping heartbeat, and smiled at Diana.

“I’m glad, I was so embarrassed.” Akko said.

Diana laughed a little. Akko focused on the way her lips looked as she actually giggled. _You’re so cute I could seriously kiss you right now. You’re so cute I could seriously kiss you right now. You’re so cute I could seriously kiss you right now._

“Let’s do this again soon!” Akko said. “I’m pretty bad at all my classes so maybe you can help with those!”

“I agree, and you can help me as well.” Diana said. “I think these times will be beneficial to both of us.”

Diana helped Akko pack her stuff, and Akko almost immediately dropped everything when she tried to wave goodbye. She didn’t want to be annoying and drag her farewell out too long so she left, fighting against one more _You’re so cute I could seriously kiss you right now_ thought. _I can’t say that. Not just yet anyways._

“Akko, wait!” Diana said.

Akko turned around.

“You almost forgot this.” Diana said.

Diana handed her the notepad, which Akko somehow forgot to put back in the box. Akko allowed herself just a few more seconds of eye contact, then gave a determined nod.

“Thanks, Diana!” Akko said. “See you later! Good luck with your speech stuff!”

“You too, Akko.” Diana said.

Akko took off as soon as the door shut, unsure how much more she could have taken before telling Diana everything.  If Akko was gonna really confess, it had to be something more special than that. She pulled out the notepad and cautiously flipped it shut, thankful Diana didn’t see the first few pages filled with ideas on how to ask her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the longest chapter yet. I'm not sure if this next chapter will be the end, I'm kind of brainstorming where this will go next still (would it be bad if this went really long? I keep coming up with more ideas the more I write...). I'm having a ton of fun writing this and reading all your comments! They make me feel great during a stressful work day.


	6. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko gets her second chance to give her speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all. YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO NICE AHHHH. I almost don’t know what to say, they make my day! I really love writing this, it’s been my stress reliever as I work a very tough job, and I’ve been trying to find a way to get that episodic creativity out there and this is really perfect. It’s also excellent practice for a bigger project I’ve been working on forever, and your comments let me know I’m on the right track with it!  (it’s similar to this in being a romantic story in school between girls with comedy stuff too…but also more its own thing with more fantasy adventure stuff) BUT this isn’t about that!
> 
> And to update on this story…I kind of just want to keep it going for a while. This chapter might be the end of the first arc of stuff, but there’s a lot of stuff I wanna just play around with. So it might get a lil experimental, but it’s been that way from the beginning so yay!

After hanging out with Diana and having a ton of fun, Akko didn’t feel at all worried about her presentation anymore. The whole class waited outside, as Professor Croix was late and the door to their classroom was locked. Akko didn’t feel at all anxious. She was excited to see everyone’s performance. Especially Diana’s, of course.

Diana wasn’t with the group, but Akko figured it had to do with her busy schedule. She just tried to enjoy herself watching everyone try to balance the stuff they were bringing into class for their presentations. Amanda surprised everyone by coming in a full elaborate costume she’d made herself, she looked dazzling in a flowing gown with gems sparkling in rows on it, with a matching broom. Akko highly anticipated Jasminka’s performance, as she could smell the delicious baked goods that her speech was about.

Sucy was lost staring into a weird translucent creature she’d caught in a jar that probably would do something terrible, so Akko moved to stand by Lotte, who was directing a tiny spirit through a dance routine.

“That’s great Lotte! You’re gonna do amazing.” Akko said.

“Thanks, Akko. Are you feeling better now?” Lotte asked. “I mean, you seemed a lot happier when you got back last night.”

“Yeah totally! My mind’s clear! I feel renewed and rejuvenated!” Akko said.

Lotte called the spirit back into a dusty book.

“You’re…really lucky you know?” Lotte said.

“Huh?” Akko asked.

Lotte took off her glasses and turned towards a window facing the sun, cleaning them away from Akko.

“You…understand what you’re feeling now,” Lotte said. “And that’s lucky.”

Before Akko could ask what Lotte meant, Professor Croix showed up. Croix didn’t have her usual extravagant attire on. Instead, she arrived in her jumpsuit, sighing as she unlocked the doors with a weak spell. Akko followed Croix with the rest of the class, and felt uncomfortable as they all took their seats. Croix dragged a chair from the back closet of the classroom all the way down to the front, and the only sound at the start of class was the clunking and groaning of her chair against each step on the way down to the front of the room. She sighed again as she sat down at her desk, finishing a whole thing of ramen in relative silence (she kept sighing between every few bites) before starting class.

“Today we’re going to do presentations, and you don’t get a redo if you mess up. Wow me.” Croix said, tossing her ramen towards a garbage can, and catching it in midair with a spell when it was apparent she was going to miss.

“Professor Croix?” Akko asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine_.” Croix said, flicking her wand to slam the empty ramen cup into the garbage. “I just want you all to put on a show. If you want to impress me…do better than _Shiny Chariot_ would at a show.”

Akko didn’t really know what Croix meant tone wise, but she was ready to take the challenge. Even better, Croix let her go first. She ran up to the front of class, while Croix dragged her chair to sit with the students.

Akko took a deep breath, looking around the room. She felt her first twang of nervousness; Diana wasn’t in her normal spot. One of the back doors silently opened, and Diana slipped in and sat down. Akko felt a rush of energy when she smiled at her, and Diana sheepishly smiled back. That smile gave Akko the confidence in her heart to do this speech right this time.

Akko readied her wand, happy her hand wasn’t trembling. This was one of the most complicated spells she’d attempted. She hadn’t told Diana she had been practicing it, she wanted to show it in front of the class as a surprise.

“The future of magic will be an amazing one!” Akko said, sweeping her arm in front of her.

The front of the room looked like it had been warped, then suddenly it was as though they were transported to a fantastical performance. It wasn’t particularly big compared to something that Chariot would make, but it was the biggest illusion spell Akko had ever cast. Akko pretended she was Shiny Chariot’s successor standing on the stage. Akko wasn’t capable of doing much else, but the illusion seemed to be enough for the class.

_This is going great! The worst part’s over. Now, the fun part._

Akko turned directly to Diana, and as the illusion of a stage cast shadows of the witches of the future, Akko began her speech. In her mind, she wasn’t doing it for her grade, she wasn’t doing it for Croix, she was performing solely for Diana. Akko had reached the last paragraph without even knowing it, and timed it just right with her big finale of magic fireworks. This time, she felt like she was in better control of herself.

“And that’s why the future of magic will be a great one!” Akko said, already taking steps back toward her desk so she wouldn’t slip up and say something again.

Akko felt exhilarated as she sat down to the applause from her classmates. Sucy leaned over to her and told her she was actually pretty cool, which Akko could only chuckle at. Akko looked over to Diana, who gave her the same shy smile as she brushed her hair with her hand. Diana’s ears were red again.

With the worst part of her day over, Akko got to just enjoy the rest of the presentations. Amanda’s was a standout, as she broom danced in her brilliantly put together costume that sparkled against points of light she cast out above the class. Sucy’s gross monster made everyone sick, and Lotte’s spirit dance was perfectly adorable.

Class breezed by. Akko leaned back in her chair, enjoying how full she felt from the snacks Jasminka brought for everyone for her speech on the history of magical foods. There was one more presentation she was excited for, and she balled her fists in anticipation as Diana gracefully moved to the front of class.

“The Raztelin family was a famous and important group of figures in the era…”

Akko beamed as Diana built on the ideas they’d brainstormed together, and made them even better. Diana cast a glittery streak of magic cast over the students, and continued to speak as she molded it. In the misty spell, figures began to form, and soon they looked exactly how Diana had described the Raztelins. The famous flying witches flew over the classroom, as everyone watched their dives. The projection wasn’t overbearing, but instead complimented Diana’s speech. Even better, Diana seemed to be focusing more on looking towards Akko than the other students. When Diana wrapped up her speech Akko was the first to cheer.

“Excellent, Diana! That’s the kind of wonderment and pizazz I was after!” Croix said.

Croix’s bad mood had seemed to lighten over the course of the speeches.

“I didn’t think you could do it, but you all got me feeling less…” Croix started. “It doesn’t make up for _some people_ not treating me how I feel I should be treated, but I guess it’s improper for a professor to bring her personal matters into a classroom.”

While Croix continued to talk about stuff Akko could only kind of piece together, Diana packing up her papers distracted her. Diana casually strode past Akko’s desk, brushing past her hair. Akko noticed her ears were still red. In her close examination of her crush’s ears, it took Akko a minute to notice that Diana had placed something on top of her notebook. She almost didn’t recognize it, and she realized it was a sheet torn from her notepad. Akko unfolded it, and was greeted by Diana’s perfect and beautiful handwriting, a single sentence in the middle of the paper.

_“And that’s why Akko Kagari is the cutest girl at Luna Nova.”_

It took Akko a few times to read it to sink in. Then, when it finally did, it astronomically hit her how incredible it was. Akko felt like she had learned to fly all on her own, and was floating over the class. She felt like she had gotten a piece of heaven in paper form. Her heart fluttered, her face was warm. Diana Cavendish wrote this, for _her_. It didn’t feel real, it was an impossible dream, or an imaginative train of thought that got out of hand. But it wasn’t either of those. It was completely, truly real. All her worry felt washed away by a simple piece of paper.

A loud thud up the stairs on the side of the classroom interrupted her bliss. The class stirred, and suddenly crowded around a spot on the stairs. Akko turned, still holding the paper. Croix ran up past and pushed through the students, and knelt over a student lying on the ground. Akko didn’t know how to react, until she heard people calling out Diana’s name. Akko didn’t think when she leapt up and ran forward. She didn’t know what her plan was, but she didn’t have time to think as she immediately tripped over the chair in front of her, smacking her head hard on the desk, and was greeted with stars, then darkness.


	7. Elixir of the Scalded Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wakes up after an unfortunate accident, and finds new missions.

Akko woke up facing a fuzzy light. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead.

This wasn’t an entirely new situation. Akko had been knocked out before at Luna Nova, but never from something this stupid on her part. Every single time the nurses told her how lucky she was to have such a thick skull, as it protected her brain from any serious damage.

What was new was what had happened to Diana. Akko jolted, about to get up to run for her when she heard the nurses talking just outside the curtain around her bed.

“She fainted again?” One nurse said.

“Afraid so. She’s sleeping now. Poor girl…” The other said.

“And we’re so low on the Elixir of the Scalded Dragon as well…”

Akko dove through the curtain, narrowly avoiding tripping on herself again.

“Ah, Miss Kagari, you’re up.”

“Is Diana okay?” Akko said, realizing she was more yelling than saying.

The sterner nurse sighed.

“Please keep your voice down. She’s resting right now and needs-”

“Is she okay?” Akko asked more forcefully.

“Yes…”

“You said something about a dragon...elixir thing.” Akko said. “Why don’t we have enough?”

“It’s rude to eavesdrop, Miss Kagari. Our wares are well stocked. Miss Cavendish just needs time to rest.”

“But…” Akko started.

Was Diana sick? Her mother had been...Akko couldn’t bear to even think of Diana being ill as well. She decided she _had_ to find that elixir, or make enough of it herself.

“If you are up, you are probably well enough to go. I cast an anti-headache charm on you while you were asleep, so that should be kicking in soon.”

Akko was barely listening, she pictured the map of the school and plotted out the quickest way to get where she needed to go.

“You’re very lucky to have such a thick skull, Miss Kagari.”

“I know, I know…” Akko said.

Akko darted out of the nurse’s office, feeling an odd mix of terror and determination.

 

Sucy and Lotte jumped immediately as Akko nearly kicked the door into their room.

“A-Akko?! Are you okay?” Lotte asked.

“I’m okay! Just got bonked is all,” Akko said. “I need your help for this potion for Diana!” Akko said.

“Is she sick?” Lotte asked.

“I don’t know for sure...the nurses wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong with her. But I overheard them saying they were low on something called the Elixir of the Scalded Dragon...if it’ll help Diana I need to make it.”

“That’s not fun.” Sucy said.

“I’ll do it without you if I have to!” Akko said, pulling out her notepad to write down the ingredients. She paused for a second, thinking of the amazing note Diana had left for her. The life altering paper had come from her own notepad.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Sucy asked.

Akko slammed a book onto the floor in front of Sucy’s bed.

“I went to the library to get this potions book!”

“Wow, this is serious, huh.” Sucy said.

Akko turned to the page with the right elixir and wrote down the ingredients while Lotte and Sucy read over them.

“Akko, we can get all of this stuff in town! Except for liquified fairy-banana-pepper and maybe a dilapidated dragon scale mug…” Lotte said.

Sucy handed Akko a bottle filled with a liquid with a neon glow.

“What’s this?” Akko asked.

“That’s liquified fairy banana pepper. One of the ingredients. Didn’t you just hear that?” Sucy asked.

“Oh. Thanks!” Akko said. “Why do you have a liquified fairy?”

“It’s not a _liquified_ fairy, it’s _fairies’_ liquified banana pepper.” Sucy said.

“Huh…” Akko said. Then she stopped her own train of thought trying to piece that together. “We’re wasting too much time! Let’s go!”

Akko pushed Lotte and Sucy to fly as fast as they could into town. Akko had some money saved for a rainy day, and there wasn’t a rainier day than this, so she felt no guilt spending her money on each ingredient for the potion. She had her blinders on, all she cared about was helping Diana.

“Akko, look!” Lotte said suddenly.

Akko stopped her determined march to see a funky looking mug.

“What the heck is that thing?” Akko asked.

“It’s a dilapidated dragon scale mug! I didn’t think we could find one of those in town!” Lotte said.

Akko was inside the doors before Lotte finished talking. A bored shopkeeper was reading a newspaper in the empty store.

“Hey! How much for that gross mug?” Akko asked.

“More than you got.” The shopkeeper said, not looking up from his paper, which highlighted his unfortunate bald spot.

“Hey! I could have money!” Akko said.

“Not with a Luna Nova uniform you don’t.” The shopkeeper said.

Akko couldn’t lose now, not to this jerk. Not with Diana sick at school.

“I really need that mug. It’s for a friend. She’s…really sick.” Akko said.

“I got lots of sick friends. They don’t need dilapidated dragon scale mugs.” The shopkeeper said.

Akko spotted something interesting behind the cash register. She recognized a card collecting book perfect for the Shiny Chariot card set.

“Would you trade it…?” Akko said, feeling a pinch of regret as she pulled out one of her Shiny Chariot cards.

“Is that…a holographic sign of the northern lights card?” The shopkeeper asked, his tone suddenly changing.

“Uh huh! Super rare! Just for you if I can have that mug!” Akko said.

“Sure, take it! Take whatever you want!” The shopkeeper said.

Akko let go of her regret, knowing Diana needed this elixir more than she needed the card. Plus, she could always try to get another the card again anyways. She grabbed the mug and left.

After flying back (at far too leisurely a pace for Akko), the trio gathered their ingredients. Akko let Sucy handle the brewing, since she didn’t trust herself to put it together without exploding it. Sucy quickly put the potion together. It seemed almost too easy for her, and she even yawned as she poured the fairy banana pepper into the mix, giving the drink a soft glow. A quick heat spell from Akko finished the potion.

“Here you go.” Sucy said.

“Thanks guys! You’re the best!” Akko said, starting her run back to the infirmary.

It was difficult to balance running and keeping the elixir in its mug, but Akko knew she couldn’t fail now. She burst into the front of the infirmary, feeling accomplished and ready to save the day. The nurse didn’t see her entrance the same way.

“Whoa whoa, you can’t just rush in here like that!” The nurse said.

“I need to see Diana!” Akko said.

“Well, Miss Cavendish is feeling better…” The nurse said. “Just for a few minutes. And…don’t do...the things you normally do, Atsuko.”

Akko held her nose up as she walked past the snide nurse.

“Geez! What do you think I am, some kind of idiot or something?” Akko asked.

It didn’t matter; she had the elixir, it was prepared right, and she needed to see Diana.

Akko tried to appear brave, but inside she was terrified, with all the worst-case scenarios running through her head. Diana was the only one in the infirmary, and she flinched as soon as she saw Akko. The two stared at each other, and Akko forgot her heroic introductory lines she rehearsed in her head. She got distracted at how red Diana’s face was.

“Diana! I brought it!” Akko said, again not able to control how loud she was.

“W-what?” Diana asked.

Akko tried to ignore how warm her own face felt as she handed Diana the steaming mug of the elixir.

“Elixir of the Scalded Dragon. Just what you need, right?”

Diana stared into the drink, long enough for Akko to wonder if they had made it right.

“Aren’t you going to try it? The nurses said you needed it.” Akko said.

Diana held her hand to her mouth. It took Akko a moment to realize she was holding back laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Akko asked.

“Akko...it’s coffee.” Diana said.

“W-what?” Akko asked. That couldn’t be right. _It was such a complicated potion! Right? Or…Sucy did make it pretty easily…_

“It’s basically enchantedly flavored coffee. I mean, thank you. I really do appreciate it,” Diana said. She took a small sip. “This is blended very well, actually.”

Diana kept staring into the steamy brew.

“You got all the ingredients for this just for me?” Diana asked.  
  
“Well...yeah.” Akko said. “You’re my friend. I was really scared when you…”

“I only fainted. It’s happened to me before. It’s nothing to worry about, Akko.” Diana said.

Akko noticed Diana kept brushing her hair with her free hand. Her ears were still red.

“Why do you need coffee?” Akko asked.

Diana sighed, and set down the mug on the small nightstand by the bed.

“I took an extra class that meets a few times a week,” Diana said. “I barely have time for it. I’ve been pushing myself very hard the last few weeks to keep up.”

“Is that why you fainted?” Akko asked.

Diana nodded.  
  
“I didn’t get enough sleep...and I skipped breakfast.”

Akko realized she had somehow moved much closer to Diana in handing her the elixir/coffee. Ignoring her pounding heartbeat, she remained steady.

“You can’t do that to yourself. School’s great and all but you can’t hurt yourself for it.” Akko said.

Diana winced.

“I know…” Diana said. “I think I might have been running from you.”

“What?” Akko asked.

“I think…I might be afraid of what’s happening to me.” Diana said.  
  
“What do you mean?”

“I’m always…so in control of how I present myself. I’m a Cavendish after all. But lately…with you…I’m slipping. I think it could be incredible and wonderful what’s happening, but the change is frightening to me.”

Akko took out the paper Diana had written her just before she fainted.

“You can overcome that fear though. I mean, you gave me this…” Akko said, still marveling at the note.

Diana smiled.

“I…thought I should return the favor to you. Since it made me so happy to hear you say it.” Diana said. “I guess I did overcome my fear already. Then I made you worry about me.”

Akko’s mind was going blank. The reality of this conversation was closing in on her, and she wasn’t ready to process how amazing it was just yet.

“I think you should quit that class,” Akko said. “For your safety."

Akko felt the side of herself that blurts things out grow stronger, and decided this was a good time to let it take control.

“And…so I can see you more.”  
  
Akko’s heart was pounding. She laughed nervously, but didn’t know what to do. She was so close to Diana now.

“I mean, we both called each other cute now.” Akko said. “So…now what?”

Diana and Akko both flinched at what she’d said, as though they had drawn their wands at each other. A terrible silence followed, but Akko didn’t look away from Diana.

“If we...proceed. There’s going to be a lot of attention on us.” Diana said. “It’d make me feel a lot better...or rather it'd ease my mind...if…we weren’t the only…”

Akko pieced together enough of what Diana was trying to say.

“You don’t want everyone to be talking about us?” Akko said, knowing that if she paused for even a moment to think about Diana talking about them getting closer she’d melt into a puddle in front of her. Instead she tried to find a solution.

“I got it! Matchmaker Akko is on the case!”

Diana blinked in surprise.

“Well, I mean-” Diana started.

“I know just who to go see first!” Akko said. “I know a couple that could get all the attention off us.”

Akko started to leave, waving a quick bye before her sane side lost all strength, knowing she’d fall to the ground and scream in joy about _Diana Cavendish_ talking about moving forward in a potential romantic sense. She froze, feeling something stop her. Akko turned to see that Diana had grabbed her hand.

“Wait…” Diana said, somehow turning even more red.

“What is it Diana?” Akko asked.

They were both shaking, Akko could feel the nervousness in Diana’s soft hand, as well as her own.

“I’m not allowed to leave the bed for a while. Can you...stay beside me until I fall asleep?” Diana said.

Akko’s heart flipped, and her mouth was too dry for her to respond, so she nodded. She stepped back, and sat beside Diana on the bed. Akko felt relieved that Diana didn’t say anymore, and sat beside her until she fell asleep, thinking to herself how cute Diana looked even after the turmoil she’d been through.


	8. A Promise Not Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko goes to her first target for match making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Akko Nendoroid came in the mail, so I had to write a new chapter to celebrate! I got Sucy’s preordered and will preorder Lotte’s of course, but if you’re reading this you’re not surprised I have my fingers crossed for Diana to get one (and Chariot and Croix…). Thank you so much again for reading so far and for all your lovely comments!

 

The snow globe had been rolling back and forth for a while. The almost lazy motion of a hand on top of it pushed it side to side on top of a messy desk. Akko almost forgot what she came into Professor Croix’s office for, as she felt almost hypnotized watching the tiny specks of fake snow gently float around a tiny cottage.

“Oh!” Akko said, snapping out of her daze. “Professor Croix! I need a favor from you!”

“Miss Kagari,” Croix said drearily. “I didn’t notice you were there.”

“Really?” Akko asked, thinking of how she loudly tripped over a pile of empty potato chip tubes when she stepped into the room.

Croix continued to rock the snow globe back and forth. She was still in her jumpsuit she wore in class, apparently still in her funk.

“Still feeling down, huh?” Akko asked.

Croix’s hands slipped on the snowglobe, and she didn’t react as it landed safely in a garbage can filled with sawdust and hard candy wrappers for some reason.

“What gave that impression?” Croix asked.

“I mean, usually you’re a lot more, like...theatrical and stuff with how you look.” Akko said. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Croix put her head down face first on the desk. After a moment, she looked up at Akko.

“You’d really listen?” Croix asked.

“Well, yeah! You’re one of my favorite teachers. I don’t want you to be sad.” Akko said.

Croix rolled off her desk, falling beside her chair. Akko ran over, worried Croix had fainted as well, but she had her arm in front of her eyes as she somehow made lying down dramatic.

“Akko...time has ravaged me…” Croix said.

Croix let out an anguished sigh that almost sounded rehearsed.

“Professor, you’re still pretty young, I mean…” Akko said.

“Emotionally, I mean. I know I’m gorgeous, you don’t have to say it,” Croix said. “Has anyone ever promised you something?”

“Promised me? I mean, probably?” Akko said. “Sucy promised me she wouldn’t poison me anymore but she was lying. She was actually poisoning me right as she said that!”   
“Then you know my pain, Akko.” Croix said. “I was promised something a very long time ago...something that was supposed to happen today.”

“What were you promised?” Akko asked.

Croix rose, and started digging through the piles of garbage around her desk.

“Professor?”

Croix pulled out her wand from the piles and changed her jumpsuit into her normal teaching clothes.

“When I feel like this, I’ve found I can only feel better if I wallow in my sadness for a bit in comfy clothes, then change into my usual outfit and stand on a high enough point to let my cape flow with my emotions, casting them aside in the wind as I stand in a dynamic pose.” Croix said.

“Makes sense to me!” Akko said.

“Do you want to come with, Akko? I can explain my situation more clearly if I’m more comfortable.” Croix said.

“Alright, but don’t let me forget the favor I have to ask you!” Akko said. 

Akko wanted to run back and stay with Diana longer, but she figured if she could get Croix and Professor Ursula to say they’re dating, Diana wouldn’t be uncomfortable. While running over, Akko had hastily written a list of people to attempt to matchmake, but she figured Croix and Ursula would be the quickest. She still had jitters every time she thought about how far her and Diana had come.  _ Diana basically said she’d date me...right? That’s what she was saying, I think… _

Akko followed Croix up to one of the lookout points. Croix stood on one of her flying Sorcery Units and stared out, making a dramatic pose like she promised she would. Akko was tempted to ask Croix for advice about Diana, but didn’t want to interfere as she was obviously lost in thought.

“What was the promise, Professor?” Akko asked.

Croix sighed, not a dramatic one like before, but a real one. It seemed as though her theatrics helped allow her to show her truer self.

“I was very impressed with the illusion spell you cast, Akko,” Croix said, flicking her wrist. “I hope you don’t mind if I borrow it.”

A blurry image appeared before Akko across the sky in front of them, she couldn’t make out faces but she could see it was two Luna Nova students.

“It’s okay! Don’t be so sad!” One of the figures said.

Akko recognized the voice as Ursula’s. But the image didn’t quite match how she normally looked now… Croix waved her hand again, and now all that appeared before them were flowers.

“I went to school with Professor Ursula here at Luna Nova.” Croix said.

“Didn’t you say you didn’t remember her going to Luna Nova?” Akko asked.

“I did. But I said that to cover for...my feelings,” Croix said. “We were both scholars, and excelled, but I faced a challenge, and...I didn’t take it well.”   
“What happened?” Akko asked.

The blurry students returned, and one became clearer. Akko watched an image of a young Croix attempting a spell. The dreamlike setting behind her suggested she was in class. Akko couldn’t figure out why the images were blurred, even at her weakest attempts in rehearsal for her performance, Akko could keep a pretty clear image.

Croix failed to cast a spell for a third time, and a hand slammed down in front of her. 

“Is that all you can do, Meridies? Pathetic.” A loud teacher boomed at her. “I’m ready to fail you now if you can’t do this.”

Young Croix ran out of the classroom crying, and the image changed to her by flowers again. It almost looked like the flower bed Akko had accidentally spotted Croix and Ursula holding hands.

“You can’t give up now!” A kind voice said.

“H-huh?” Croix said.

It was a young Ursula, still a paint smeared image, as Croix and the flower bed remained the only relatively clear images.

“I know this is hard, but you’ve been amazing at every other spell you tried! It’s normal to hit a wall like this!”

The young Croix wiped her tears. Akko couldn’t tell the young Ursula’s expression, but there seemed to be something twinkling about it. Croix’s crying slowed down.

“I...I’m not good enough. If I can’t do this...I won’t be able to do anything in the upper levels…” Croix said.

“You are though! You’re amazing!” Ursula said. “How about I make you a deal?”

The blurry figure gestured towards a flower. A beautiful, vibrant blue and yellow flower.

“These flowers are called Sky Gems, and they only bloom today.” Ursula said.

Ursula picked one of them, and handed it to Croix.

“If you don’t give up here, and we keep going with our magic, and become the greatest witches...then one day we’ll be back here as teachers! And on the first day these flowers bloom again...I’ll give you a kiss.” Ursula said.

Akko blushed, but also watched in awe, wishing she could promise Diana something as romantic as that. The images began to become even foggier, looking like water being poured onto paint that hadn’t dried. Once the memory was entirely faded, Croix turned, and Akko was surprised to see a single tear running down her face.

“I just...I’ve been waiting a long time for that promise.” Croix said. “I asked if she remembered what today was. And she said no. So I’m probably not getting what I wanted.”

Croix lowered her Sorcery Unit to the ground, and sat down near Akko.

“Talking helped a little. But I still feel hopeless.” Croix said.

“There’s still time. She just forgot is all, maybe you need to remind her!” Akko said. “I was feeling really down about a crush I had. I mean you probably noticed...since it was kinda in my speech. But my friends helped me when I was feeling down, and helped me see clearly. Don’t give up, okay Professor? I didn’t, and now I’m feeling a lot happier. I think it might even be working out! I mean, we haven’t officially really said anything to each other, but we kinda did!”

Croix gave a faint smile.

“I wish I had your optimistic spirit, Akko. But this isn’t something I can exactly bring up again...I don’t think it would be the same if I had to tell her to remember. I want her to remember on her own.” Croix said.

“Then maybe jog her memory? I can tell her I need to meet her or something, and we can go back to that spot where you’ll be waiting!” Akko said.

“You’d do that for me?” Croix asked.

“Sure! I really want to help.” Akko said.

Croix wiped her eyes, and rose again. 

“I’m heading there now! I trust you, Akko,” Croix said. “If this works...I’ll give you advice on your crush, next.”

Croix flew downwards on her Sorcery Unit, as Akko chuckled to herself. Not only would she get to help out Croix and Ursula, she could also help out herself. If this worked, she might not need to even check the rest of her list.  _ I might be even better at matchmaking than I thought! _ Akko said, feeling a sudden desire to check with the rest of the potential couples on her list later even if her plan for Croix and Ursula worked.


	9. A Frantic Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko’s matchmaking plan hits some hitches.

 

Akko was glad she had such good cardio, as running around the school so much in such a short time would have made her incredibly tired. Aside from a dull ache in her forehead, she wasn’t too beat up from her fall earlier either. The charm the nurse used seemed to help a lot there. But what really motivated her the most was thinking of Diana, resting and waiting for her.  _ I can’t let her down! _

Akko started sprinting as soon as she saw Professor Ursula. She hadn’t formulated a plan yet to get her to meet Croix at the flower bed, but she figured she could whip something up on the spot.

“Professor Ursula! I need to talk to you?” Akko said.

Akko tried to smile to let Ursula know everything was A-OK, but her facial acting skills weren’t top notch. Instead of the anticipated reaction of Ursula looking relieved, Akko could feel her wobbly smile making Ursula more worried than anything.

“Is something wrong?” Ursula asked.

“No! Everything’s fine! I mean, I did ding my head and get into the nurse’s office but-”

“Akko! What are you doing running around then?!” Ursula asked.

“I’m fine! The nurses said so!” Akko said. "They gave me a charm and told me to leave!"

“I assume they didn’t tell you to run around the school, you should get back to bed!” 

Akko didn’t expect things to go this way already. She didn’t have much time, Croix would probably give up and go lie down in her garbage piles if Akko didn’t take care of this quickly.  
  
“Is everything really okay, Akko?” Ursula asked.

“Well...I can’t tell you here! But...can we...talk...somewhere else?” Akko stammered.

“Like my office?” Ursula asked.

“No! It can’t be there...maybe...somewhere like...outside?” Akko asked.

“Why?” Ursula asked. "Is there something wrong with my office? I just cleaned it too, but nobody wants to meet me there lately, I don't get it..."

Akko absentmindedly felt around in her bag as she tried to think of an excuse to get Ursula outside to the flowers.

“Because...AAAHHH!” Akko screamed as she realized something drastically important wasn’t inside her bag.

A sheet of paper with some names of people at Luna Nova wouldn’t be so bad to find on its own. But a piece of paper with “Akko’s grand matchmaking plan to win Diana’s heart!” followed by a list of those names with lines crossing between potential matches was much, much worse. 

“I...have to go!” Akko said.

“Akko!” Ursula yelled as Akko sprinted again.

Akko did a few laps of her path of the day, making sure to tiptoe-sprint when she was in the nurse’s office, as to not wake up Diana. After the second trip, the nurses told her she couldn’t visit for the rest of the day because Diana still needed rest.

_ Okay okay, not much time. Akko you dummy, why do you have to write everything down then leave it somewhere! This could be worse than the last stupid thing you let out! _

The more she looked, the more her stomach dropped. She had to avoid Professor Ursula too, who kept trying to figure out what Akko was looking for, or to get her to go to bed. Akko knew she was on a short time frame here, as she promised Professor Croix that she’d help out before the day ended. It took some crafty maneuvering to avoid Ursula, but she was having no luck with the notepad.

After turning a corner on her fifth lap of her path of the day Akko bumped into someone. Even though Akko had been moving pretty fast, they didn’t budge, and she bumped backwards, nearly falling over.

“Akko…” Amanda said.

Just when Akko didn’t think her stomach could drop any lower, she saw Amanda holding up her notepad, and of course it was turned to her matchmaking page.

“What the heck is this?” Amanda asked with a sly smile.

“You’re not supposed to see that!” Akko said. “Give it back!”

Akko jumped for it, but Amanda’s reflexes were a lot faster, and she was able to keep it out of Akko’s grabbing hands.

“Yeah, I can see why,” Amanda said, now more gleefully looking at the paper. “ _ Wow _ . This is really bad, Akko.”

Akko felt like she'd turned into a teapot on a stove top, as she was burning hot but also felt like crying. Amanda wasn’t the type to tell teachers when Akko was getting into trouble, but she was the the type who was ready to endlessly make fun of her when she even slightly goofed up.

“I-it is?” Akko asked, trying to sound like she didn’t care but also crying a little while she said it.

“Lotte and...Sarah?  _ What _ ? You’re gonna try and get Wangari and...Galie together? I don’t even know who she is…” Amanda said.

Amanda started laughing as she kept reading.

“Akko, did you seriously write down professors on this?” Amanda asked.  
  
Akko was blushing too angrily to respond to that. Akko wanted to tackle her and steal the paper back. She wondered to herself if she knew a good enough fire spell to just burn it, but didn’t want to send Amanda to the nurse’s office, as mean as she was being.

“I mean Croix and Ursula, obvious, but...some of these you wrote. Like how would you possibly get these teachers to…” Amanda trailed off. “Have you ever done any matchmaking before? These are ridiculous!”

Amanda kept reading the list over, then turned the sheet around.

“Hey, why am  _ I  _ not on this?” Amanda asked.

“I...couldn’t think of anyone for you.” Akko said sheepishly.

“Really? And you call yourself a matchmaker…” Amanda said.

Amanda finished reading, but she still held the notepad away when Akko grabbed for it.

“Akko, I don’t know how this stupid list is gonna get you Diana, but…” Amanda started. “Actually, I know it’s not going to. This is a terrible list. Like, I feel bad for you because of how incredibly bad this is.”  
  
“I get it...can you just stop already?” Akko said, feeling utterly defeated.

The clock tower bell started to ring. Akko had wasted too much time, and Croix probably had given up and gone back inside.

“I don’t have time for this Amanda! I promised Professor Croix I’d help her out too and I’m almost out of time!” Akko said. “I get it, I’m stupid, you win.”

Amanda actually looked concerned.

“Hey, I’m just messing with you. And also trying to protect you from trying to pair Finnelan with anyone. Like, seriously Akko?” Amanda said.

“ _I get it!_ Now can you just give me that back?” Akko’s legs were burning from the running. She didn’t have enough strength for another lap, and probably not enough to get to Professor Ursula and outside to Croix.

“What did you promise Croix?” Amanda asked.

“I told her I’d get Professor Ursula to meet her outside at a flower bed. But it’s almost night time now…” Akko said. “And I’m tired.”

Amanda held out the notepad. Akko carefully took it back, and Amanda didn’t pull it away from her anymore.

“Here, come with me, I’ll get Ursula outside. Then we’re gonna figure out a better way to do this than a list this bad.” Amanda said.

“You know how we can do all that?” Akko asked.

“Well, I have an idea. Better idea than yours at least,” Amanda said, with that sly smile from before.

Akko wiped her tears. Her plans may have gone up in smoke, and Amanda had made her feel stupid, but like any revision Akko hoped the end result would be stronger for the criticism. Akko summoned up enough energy to follow Amanda.


	10. Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Akko try to get Ursula to Croix.

 

Akko wished she had an Elixir of the Scalding Dragon as she followed Amanda. She felt so tired, but she needed to help Croix and Ursula within the hour.

“So you got a good plan right?” Akko said.

She’d asked that question in some form about five times already, and even moreso as she saw they were getting closer to Ursula’s office. 

“Yeah. Hold up, hide here.” Amanda said when they got to the office.

“Hide  _ where _ ?” Akko asked, not seeing any place she could hide herself in.

“Just do that mouse thing you do!” Amanda said. “Normally you’re a lot more on the ball, ugh.”

Akko quickly cast her transformation spell and hid in one of Amanda’s hands. Amanda knocked on the door with her free hand, and Akko couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Yo, professor Ursula.” Amanda said.

“Amanda…? Yes? It’s almost time for bed-”

“Akko started a fire near the flower bed and she can’t put it out! She was going to tell you but she’s too embarrassed because she was trying to cast a water spell and, well, you know Akko! And now the flower beds are on fire!”

“What?!” Ursula said.

Akko couldn’t see everything through Amanda’s hand but heard Ursula run past them.

“There. Easy.” Amanda said.

Akko turned back into her normal self.

“Amanda! That was your plan? Did you have to make me seem like such a loser at magic to get her out there?” Akko snapped.

“Come on, that’s totally realistic.” Amanda said.

“I mean…” Akko said. “Still…”   
“Come on,” Amanda said. “I’m gotta know now to see why you needed them together so bad!”

“I dunno if we should watch…” Akko said.

“You mean you’re gonna put all this work in and not even see how it turns out?” Amanda asked.

Akko didn’t have a good answer. She was so tired, she couldn’t even keep up with Amanda.

“Did your girlfriend ask you to do this?” Amanda asked with a snicker.

“Girlfriend?!” Akko asked. Amanda had that smug grin she always had when she got Akko upset.

Akko felt her stomach tremble a bit. She hadn’t talked about this with Amanda yet, and definitely wasn’t ready for her combative approach to talking.

“Yeah,  _ girlfriend _ . Or did you not write that matchmaking list to ‘win Diana’s love’ or whatever?” Amanda asked.

“Well...I mean…” Akko said.

“That’s not something you right about your friend. And not after you called her cute in front of the whole class, and knocked yourself out when she passed out. Don’t lie to me because I can see right through you.” Amanda said.

Amanda was being real but Akko knew she wasn’t being accusatory. She just didn’t like people not being honest with her. 

“I don’t know.” Akko said. “I mean, we’ve talked a bit, but I don’t think we’re dating.”

Akko suddenly felt sad, and wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Oh, dang. My bad.” Amanda said. “I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything.”

“Let’s just go.” Akko said.

“No, hold up, Akko…” Amanda said.

“What?” Akko snapped.   
“You’re crying.” Amanda said.

“Huh?”

Akko turned to the window on Ursula’s door. Tears were running down her face. She hadn’t even realized she was crying.

“Here, let’s hang out at my room for a bit. Cry it out quick.” Amanda said.

“But...Croix and Ursula…” Akko said.

“They can wait. Or we can hear about it tomorrow since everyone in the school wants them together.” Amanda said.

Amanda led Akko to her room, and let her lie down on a couch. Akko suddenly felt sobbing come on, and started to cry for a while. Once she got through the worst of it, Amanda helped her sit up.

“So what’s the deal?” Amanda asked.

“I just...I guess I thought I was farther with Diana than I thought.” Akko said.

“Really? How far did you  _ think _ you got?” Amanda asked.

Akko assumed Amanda was about to tease her, but she let her talk.

“Well, Diana...gave me this after her speech.” Akko said.

Akko handed Diana the note. She felt a twinge of guilt as Amanda took it, as though it were some kind of magic talisman that brought her peace, and its spell broke when it left her.  Amanda’s eyes widened as she read.

“Whoa! Diana wrote  _ this?! _ ” Amanda asked.

“Yeah. Then she passed out. Then I got her this crazy drink...and it was just coffee. And then she asked me if I could...get attention off of us.” Akko said.

“So you tried to immediately pair up every couple you could think of,” Amanda said. “At least you started with Croix and Ursula, they’re a given.”

Akko wiped her nose with her sleeve. Amanda brought her a tissue.

“Yeah...I thought if I could get more people together, it’d help Diana.” Akko said.

“Akko, people don’t work that way. You can’t just push everyone together. If someone pushed you and Diana together, well okay you and Diana would probably like that, but still. Not everyone is like you two. And even then you two haven’t even started dating.”

Akko sniffled again, and nodded.

“We did hold hands though.” Akko said.

Amanda beamed at that, as though that were the juicy piece of gossip she’d been wanting to hear.

“That’s awesome! Akko, I didn’t know you had it in you!” Amanda said.

“What, holding hands?” Akko asked.

“And you didn’t like trip and fall on her bed or anything?” Amanda asked.

“No…” Akko said.

Akko didn’t need to tell Amanda that she had almost tripped when trying to tiptoe away from Amanda. But she didn’t fall  _ on _ Diana so that was a win.

“Well it sounds like you just need to slow down. Or stop worrying that it’s not rushing. Rushing isn’t good for relationships, Akko.” Amanda said.

“Huh?”

“You can’t rush this. Just let it be. It’ll work out.” Amanda said.

Akko wasn’t used to Amanda giving advice, and good advice at that. Akko yawned.

“You’re super tired too, so of course you’re gonna feel more emotional. You went past your limit. I bet that’s why Diana passed out too.” Amanda said.

“That’s what the nurses said.” Akko said.

“Then no more stuff tonight.” Amanda said. “No more worrying about your relationship, most of all.”

Akko felt so drained from her day that she didn’t know what to say.

“If it makes you feel better, I think you two would be really good for each other.” Amanda said.

“Really?” Akko asked.

“Yeah,” Amanda said. “I mean, you have no filter and fall all over yourself, and you’re not really good at school or anything, and she’s like good at everything. It balances out.”

“Wow,  _ thanks _ Amanda, I feel so much better.” Akko said.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Amanda said, the cheeky grin appearing for a second. “How about this. You two are both hardworking in your own way. Neither of you give up. You’ll make it work.”

“Thanks…” Akko said.

“Now tomorrow we’re gonna plan this party. And you’re not in charge of the matchmaking part. Let’s meet up when you’ve actually had sleep and figure this out. And ask Diana to come with too.”

Akko stood up when she heard that.

“Huh?!” Akko asked.

“She asked you to do this,” Amanda said. “And knowing her, and knowing  _ you _ , something got mixed up in the messaging. That’s what I’m here for, to make sure you don’t screw up the messaging. Diana’s probably real good at planning parties and stuff too.”

Akko was about to say something, but Amanda cut her off.

“You gotta get to sleep,” Amanda said. “You’re way too tired for this right now.”

Akko yawned again. She was exhausted.

Amanda led her back to her room.

“You’re not usually this nice, Amanda.” Akko said.

“You usually don’t cry this much.” Amanda said. “Or you do, it’s just not usually my fault.”

“Thanks, Amanda.” Akko said.

Amanda told Sucy and Lotte to make sure Akko didn’t sneak off or anything. Akko knew she wouldn’t though, and faceplanted as soon as she climbed into bed, and didn’t get a chance to say goodnight, as she fell asleep almost immediately.


	11. Party Planning

Akko woke up to Lotte frantically prodding her.

“Uh, Akko. Akko, you have to wake up.” Lotte said.

“Huh?” Akko asked groggily. “It’s too early, Lotte.”

“S-someone’s here for you.” Akko said.

Akko stood up and rubbed her eyes.

“Oh it’s probably Professor Croix! I have to hear how her night went!” Akko said, jumping off the bed and running for the door.

Akko was disappointed she had slept through Croix and Ursula’s potential reunion, but she was too tired after opening up to Amanda the night before. She felt ready to face the day as she opened the door.

“Professor!” Akko said, opening the door to see Diana.

“ _Atsuko Kagari._ ” Diana said.

Akko’s stomach dropped at Diana’s tone. Her arms were crossed, and she looked angrier than usual.

“Diana?” Akko asked.

“Get dressed. We need to talk.” Diana said. “I’ll be waiting out here.”

Akko gulped, and quickly got ready. Sucy and Lotte wouldn’t even look at her.

“H-hi Diana.” Akko said.

Akko tried to think of everything she could have potentially done wrong. Weren’t things going well between them? Diana led her to an empty classroom.

“We’ll have time to talk here, there isn’t class since it’s Saturday.” Diana said, sighing.

Akko laughed nervously. Her heart was pounding, and she admitted to herself it wasn’t just because of her fear of Diana. Even when she looked upset, Akko couldn’t help but remark at how cute she looked. Even though Akko never spent too much time getting ready in the morning, she wished she had spent more just for Diana.

“I’m sorry for pulling you out of bed so suddenly.” Diana said. “But I couldn’t wait after what I’d heard.”

“What did you hear?” Akko asked. “Is it about Professor Croix?”

“No... I didn’t hear anything about her.” Diana said. “I had to verify a few sources to make sure…”

Diana gripped her sleeves as Akko wished she felt faint instead of pure terror.

“You gave away a _Shiny Chariot_ card?” Diana asked.

“H-huh?” Akko asked.

That was all? Diana looked like she had when she walked into Akko absentmindedly doodling in a book from Luna Nova’s library. Akko had been prepared for a mess up on that level, but wasn’t prepared to think about giving away her card. She had tried to _not_ think about that, since the

“Oh, well yeah,” Akko said. “I needed to get that elixir for you. That...coffee.”

Diana grimaced, but blushed as her expression softened.

“Akko, while that is really kind of you…” Diana started. “I am not comfortable with you parting ways with something you cherish so dearly.”

Akko felt warm hearing that.

“It’s okay Diana, I really-”  
Diana held a hand up, cutting her off.

“It’s not.” Diana said.

Akko felt intense confusion. _I thought what I did was nice..._

“I don’t want you to sacrifice that much for me.” Diana said. “Please Akko.”

Diana seemed to notice how Akko felt, and her expression softened even more. Before Akko could answer, Diana left to open the door. Amanda was outside waiting with her hands on the back of her head.

“Lover’s quarrel taken care of?” Amanda asked.

Akko started to sputter a response, and it took a few seconds to notice Diana was struggling to answer too. Diana turned back to Akko, sighed, and composed herself.

“We’re going into town.” Diana said. “To plan for...the party.”  
“You’re okay with helping with that?!” Akko asked.

Amanda had told Akko that she was bringing Diana into the party planning, but she had doubted Diana would actually want to.

“Yes, I am going to be part of this process.” Diana said.

“She wants to make sure you don’t you know…” Amanda said.

“Yeah, I’d probably just mess it up...” Akko said.

“That’s not it!” Diana said. “I...really enjoy planning parties, actually.”

Akko lost a few seconds in awe that Diana came to her defence.

“Can we just go already?” Amanda said.

Amanda left before they could answer. Akko followed her with Diana to the takeoff point, where she felt a twang of panic when she saw Amanda and Diana had gotten onto their brooms. She’d ridden with both of them before, but things were different in her post-telling-Diana-she-was-cute world. Would it be easier to just ride with Amanda?

“Akko, ride with me.” Diana said.

“Ooooh.” Amanda said.

“Shut up Amanda!” Akko said.

As Amanda and Diana both stared, almost expectantly, Akko fought back frantic thoughts that this was happening too fast. She took a deep breath and got onto the broom and wrapped her arms around Diana. _It’s just like normal. Except...kinda nicer._

Akko allowed herself to hold Diana a little tighter than she had the last time she’d ridden with her. It wasn’t too far to town, but she found she didn’t have much to say on the ride, enjoying the bliss of being this close to Diana.

“So what all are we getting in town?” Amanda asked.

“Just looking for general party supplies, this doesn’t need to be anything too extravagant.” Diana said. “I’m mainly looking for some decorations, ingredients for punch, as well as cake. I’m tempted to rent a small chocolate fountain, I’ve been practicing a candy spell that I’ve gotten to last a couple hours.”

“That sounds pretty extravagant.” Amanda said. “Anything you want, Akko?”

“Hmmm,” Akko said.

Everything Diana suggested sounded amazing.

“Do we need like...cards? Or some kind of...matchmakey thing?” Akko asked.

“That might be nice.” Diana said.

“And how ‘matchmakey’ are we going to get with this?” Amanda said. “I don’t really care too much about this if it’s just a normal party.”

The trio started to descend as the skyline of town grew larger.

“I think we shouldn’t go in expecting specific couples, that could just lead to trouble.” Diana said.

As Diana gracefully landed, Akko thought back to her matchmaking list, and how horribly it had bombed with Amanda’s review.

“I think we should have a romantic theme for decorations, letting the other students know the option is on the table, and perhaps have music for some dancing.” Diana said.

“I was thinking some pairing games!” Akko said.

Akko had been thinking of the games with the intent of pairing up her ideas for couples, but decided to not say that part out loud, again due to Amanda’s reaction.

“Sounds good to me.” Amanda said. “We’re lucky most girls at school...like girls. Otherwise we’d have to get some Appleton invites out there.”

“I’d rather not do that.” Diana said. “And Akko, you can let go now.”

Akko realized she had been holding onto Diana for about three minutes after they landed, and leapt a good three feet away in embarrassment. Amanda just laughed.

Akko felt more relaxed once the trio got to shopping. Diana had prepared a list in order of the stores on the main street, so it didn’t take too long. Akko wanted to linger a bit more in the stores to spend more time with Diana, but Diana was very business-like in her shopping speed. Even Amanda had trouble keeping up. Eventually, they had six bags full of stuff for the party. Akko wasn’t ready to be done yet as Amanda and Diana cast their brooms to come to them.

“We’ll catch up with you. Akko and I have one more stop to make.” Diana said. “And no jokes, I told you I’d need to stop here before we left.”

Amanda stopped herself from making her comeback, and shrugged before flying off. Akko felt sweaty and almost lightheaded. Amanda had been almost a safeguard for Akko to be less nervous. And now she was flying off on the horizon, leaving Akko alone with Diana.

“W-where are we going?” Akko asked.

Akko’s imagination tried to come up with a suitable place for the two to go together, alone. Somewhere...romantic?

“I’m not mad at what you did for me Akko, it was very sweet.” Diana said. “Ridiculously sweet. And now, it’s my turn to be sweet for you.”

Diana gave Akko a smug smile and led her into a familiar store.

Akko’s stomach dropped a little seeing the same bored shopkeeper behind the desk, for some reason reading the exact same issue of the newspaper he was reading last time Akko had seen him.

“Diana...why are we _here_?” Akko whispered.

Diana said nothing, but confidently walked up to the front desk, and placed a familiar ugly mug on the counter.

“My friend had traded you this mug for something that she needs back.” Diana said.

Akko nervously laughed, not ready to face off with the shopkeeper again.

“Don’t recognize it.” The man said, not looking up from his paper.

While Akko took a step back towards the front doors, Diana didn’t falter, and pulled down the newspaper.

“You know, this establishment really is behind on a lot of codes. And as a Cavendish, I do have connections with those who would be very intrigued to hear what I have to say about your store. People who would be able to impose dire consequences to you.”

Akko hadn’t gotten to see Diana direct her cold anger on others much, but seeing it here and doing it for her made her feel proud. The shopkeeper gulped.

“Now, _the card._ ” Diana said.

The store owner sheepishly searched into a drawer in front of him and placed Akko’s card.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Diana said, taking the card and handing it to Akko.

Akko stuck her tongue out at the store owner as they left. The card felt right in her hands, and she apologized to it for parting ways, but decided that the card understood it was for a greater purpose.

“Diana...thank you.” Akko said.

Diana smiled smugly, but her red ears gave away her nervousness.

“After all the work you put in for me, I thought I’d return the favor.” Diana said. “Now let’s head back, and start getting a room ready, and then get the invites together.”

Akko felt better about climbing onto the broom with Diana on the way back. She actually sighed into the hug as she wrapped her arms around Diana.  
“I’d honestly give away my entire card set for you.” Akko said.

Akko covered her mouth, uncertain if she was ready to say something on that level to Diana yet. So far at most, they had held hands, and told each other they were cute, and talked about maybe moving forward. Diana’s silence made her wonder if she’d crossed a line too far.

“Atsuko Kagari...” Diana said.

Akko winced, preparing for the usual tone when someone said her full name.

“You’re amazing.” Diana said.  
Diana took off before Akko could respond, going faster than normal. Akko didn’t mind, she was blushing too much to respond, and Diana’s speed meant she got to hold on tighter on the entire trip back to Luna Nova.


	12. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko, Diana, and Amanda finally host their party.

“Akko, are you ready?” Diana asked.

Akko did a final check. They had decorated the area where Akko practiced flying (or practiced mostly just trying to get off the ground) to look fun, but not too much like a weird dating game. Amanda had informed Akko that all her drawings of the potential party looked too romance oriented, so they had changed plans to a more elegant aesthetic from anything Diana worked on to a more general party vibe from Amanda's stuff. Diana had requested a bit earlier time for the party as to not violate curfew.

“Uh huh! Everyone should be here any minute!” Akko said.

Akko had to restrain herself while they waited from filling up on the chocolate fountain Diana had charmed to last the entire party. She was tempted to stick a whole hand in and grab the chocolate that way, but she knew that would probably get things off on the wrong foot.

“You guys are too tense,” Amanda said. “Relax.”

“I am _very_ relaxed.” Diana said.

“Look at your shoulders!” Amanda said. “You’re gonna implode in on yourself like that, I thought you were all about posture and junk?”

Akko had grown used to the nicer side of Diana over the last few weeks, but her temper still flared up from time to time. While the two argued, Akko saw the first round of guests start to arrive.

“Come on up everybody!” Akko said.

Diana stopped her argument with Amanda and pushed Akko’s wrist up as she fired a welcoming confetti spell, causing the spell to narrowly miss Barbara.

“Thanks, Diana.” Akko said.

“Don’t mention it.” Diana said.

Diana smiled at Akko before joining her friends. The smile alone was worth the entire party to Akko, and she didn’t know how things could get any better. While Diana chatted to Hannah and Barbara, directing them to the food table, Akko ran up to Sucy and Lotte.

“Thanks for coming guys!” Akko said. “I really appreciate it.”

“I mean, I don’t have anything better to do.” Sucy said.

Akko noticed that most were still wearing their school uniforms, which wasn’t exactly how she imagined things, but she supposed the way Diana had presented the event was less of a “romantic” evening than Akko had thought of it. Lotte was dressed more or less how Akko expected everyone to be, in a nice but casual dress. Lotte had her head down and seemed a bit nervous.

“Lotte? Are you okay?” Akko asked.

“I’m just…not used to this sort of event.” Lotte said.

“Well come with me! We got plenty of fun stuff to do!” Akko said.

Akko showed Sucy and Lotte around. The food table seemed to be the most popular right out of the gate, as some of the girls tried to push Jazminka away from the really good stuff so they could get it before her, but she proved too powerful. Amanda had set up a game that involved walking between brooms on the ground blindfolded while also tied to a partner. It was an easy way to get people together without forcing them. Akko beamed as she stopped at the section she had set up, a table with board games piled on top of it.

“Here’s the spot I put together!” Akko said.

Akko had an assortment of board games out, including a matchmaker one she would only admit to herself that she learned many of her ideas about romance from.

“This looks really stupid.” Sucy said.

“Shut up Sucy! It’ll be fun! Just watch!” Akko said.

Akko opened up the nearest board game, and most of the cards were immediately picked up in the wind, and then the entire box went with it.

“Awww.” Akko said.

Akko spent a good while chasing down the parts of the game, sighing as she returned to the party. Lotte was waiting for her by the sadly unoccupied board game table.

“The idea was nice at least. Maybe if you do an indoor party board games would be a better pick.” Lotte said.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Akko said, not hiding her disappointment.

“Hey Akko…can I ask you a favor?” Lotte asked.

“Sure!” Akko said.

Lotte looked down at her shoes again. Akko had seen Lotte nervous before, but this seemed a little different.

“This is like…a romantic thing right? I need your help…I’m a little nervous asking, so if we maybe play a pairing game could you match me up with-” Lotte said.

Lotte was suddenly interrupted by shouting on the other side of the party.

“I’ll be right back!” Akko said.

Akko started running when she saw a very not party appropriate sight. Constanze had a giant weapon aimed at Hannah, and Jazminka and Amanda were backing her up. Diana and Barbara stood behind Hannah.

“What the heck Hannah?” Amanda asked. “You stole from Constanze?”  
The color was all gone from Hannah’s face seeing Constanze’s weapon pointed at her.

“I-it’s not like that I swear!” Hannah said.

“You better explain yourself quick, Constanze isn’t too forgiving.” Amanda said.

“Be reasonable!” Diana said. “This is ridiculous! Why is she even allowed to have something like that on school grounds anyways?”  
Constanze glared at Diana, who didn’t falter.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Akko said, running between the two teams.

“Akko, stay out of this, please.” Diana said.

“This is supposed to be a party!” Akko said. “Maybe if you hear Hannah out, we can get this resolved.”

Constanze stared long enough to make Akko wonder if she was listening, then shrugged, and lowered her weapon.

“I…I found this nice ring on the ground and wanted to give it to Barbara.” Hannah said, holding up a large ring.

While Barbara blushed so much that Diana had to hold her up, Akko looked closer at the ring. She recognized it as a piece from Constanze’s work from her experience working with her.

“It must have fallen off one of Constanze’s robots!” Akko said. “I mean, you’re sure you didn’t steal this?”

“I…really…didn’t…steal it…” Hannah said through sobs.

Constanze shrugged again, and handed her weapon to one of her robots.

“Phew.” Akko said.

“Good work Akko.” Diana said. “I never realized you were such a good peacemaker.”

“I’m usually the one starting the messes!” Akko said.

Akko ran back to Lotte, who was still waiting by the board game table. A few quiet girls had started playing a game at the edge of the table.

“Okay, Lotte, what did you want to ask me?” Akko asked.

Lotte looked sheepish, and started to whisper.

“Well…you see…if we play a pairing game…can you…” Lotte started.

Lotte’s soft voice didn’t carry well through the noise of the party. It didn’t help that someone was trying to start music, and someone else was trying to stop them. Akko leaned in closer, but she couldn’t hear Lotte well enough.

“Huh?” Akko asked.

Suddenly, someone’s hand was on her shoulder. Akko turned to see Diana, who looked concerned.

“What?” Akko asked, following Diana’s eyeline to see something that terrified her as well.

Professor Croix and Professor Ursula were passing through, and Croix stopped. Croix’s body language told Akko everything she needed to know about the flower bed plan; it hadn’t gone well. Akko felt her stomach drop, and started to scramble on what to do. She looked to Diana, who looked just as frozen.

“Look Ursula, a _party!_ ” Croix said.

Ursula looked like she had attained a state far beyond embarrassment.

“Croix...we shouldn’t be here. Let them have fun on their own.” Ursula said.

“Sorry I don’t _remember_ my duties! Just like you don’t _remember_ anything!” Croix said.

“I have no idea what you’ve been so mad about!” Ursula said. “Can we talk about this _anywhere else_?”

“You never give me what I want!” Croix said. “I had to get _students_ to get what I wanted out of you! And even then, you didn’t remember!”  
“I still have no idea what you’re even talking about!” Ursula said.

Croix started sobbing loudly, and theatrically fell to her knees, reaching up to the sky for an answer. Akko wanted to run in and explain Croix’s side, but part of her knew that Croix should probably just tell Ursula herself instead of having a student explain everything.

“Croix. It’s time to go.” Ursula said. “We can discuss this _in private_.”

Croix, apparently sensing that her dramatic tantrum wasn’t working, stood up and brushed herself off, wiping her eyes. She let out one last anguished cry before leaving.

“E-enjoy your party.” Ursula said before darting after her.

Diana pulled Akko and Amanda together and the trio huddled together.

“Man, that Croix is crazy. How is she a teacher?” Amanda asked.

“I think we have bigger problems than that.” Diana said. “Everyone seems…very rattled.”

Diana was right, everyone looked like they were ready to go home.

“Now what?” Amanda asked.

“We could wrap up…” Diana said.

“No! We’re just starting!” Akko said.

“With a pairing game.” Diana finished.

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, let’s do that!” Akko said.

“For the sake of including everyone, let’s do that _Night Fall_ game you found.” Diana said.

“Perfect!” Akko said.

Akko had found a party game on the crystal-ball-net that they apparently played in the _Night Fall_ books to match characters up.  
“I’ll get everything set up.” Amanda said.

“Akko, you sort everyone into werewolves and vampires. I don’t remember which goes with which, but you can figure it out.” Diana said.

The three got everyone’s attention away from the Croix/Ursula situation and corralled their classmates into a small zone Amanda set up. The _Night Fall_ game was like the blindfolded broom game, but required a lot more hugging and hand holding. Akko did her best to pair everyone off without worrying too much about her previous plans. She tried to pick based on who was standing near who, as everyone had a basic idea of who they wanted to be paired with. Akko felt proud she hadn’t pushed anyone together too much, and after she set the last pair, Sucy and Amanda, she clapped to get everyone in position.

“Alright, everyone ready?” Akko asked.

“AKKO!” Someone shouted from behind her.

Akko turned to see Lotte, burning red with her hands clasped into fists.

“What’s wrong?” Akko asked.  
“Akko...how could you?” Lotte asked.  
Lotte grabbed a cup of punch, splashed it in Akko’s face and stormed off.  
Akko froze, stunned from the cold of the drink all over her, but more so from Lotte’s anger. Everyone stared at her.  
“Ha ha ha...so is everyone having a good time?” Akko asked, her voice breaking into a cry. “A-anyone?”


	13. A Clearing Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party.

In the midst of what felt like everything changing, Akko took a strange comfort of being in trouble from a teacher. Even getting called into an office and scolded wasn’t quite the same, as instead of meeting with Finnelan or Badcock or the Headmistress, she was facing Professor Ursula, and she sat with Amanda, Lotte, and Professor Croix. Ursula was pacing back and forth.

“Why am I with the students?” Croix asked.

“Because you’re acting like one!” Ursula said.

It felt like Croix and Ursula had been arguing for 2 straight days. Akko questioned if anything she had done for Croix had even been worth it.

Diana stood next to Ursula, looking concerned. Akko felt so upset she’d ruined everything.

To her left, Lotte sat by her, still red in the face. That hurt almost worse than anything. Lotte had never been that angry with her before. Akko knew she messed up with Lotte but she couldn’t quite place where.

“I’m sorry,” Ursula said. “I’ve been too busy to help, and I’m afraid you all received some bad advice.”

Urusla glared at Croix.

“Why are we even here?” Lotte asked. “It was all  _ Akko _ ’s idea!”

“Lotte…” Akko said.

Lotte didn’t sound like herself at all. To Akko’s surprise and confusion, Lotte stood up, and picked up her chair, ready to throw it.

“I’m just so ANGRY!” Lotte said.

Akko was too shocked to do anything. Diana and Ursula moved closer to Lotte to try and stop her.

“IF YOU HAD JUST LISTENED TO ME-” Lotte started.

Urusla plucked something from Lotte’s back, and her expression suddenly changed. Her face became gradually less red, and her anger was replaced by confusion.

“Wh...what was I saying?” Lotte asked. 

Ursula held up a strange, small cube. It was glowing a furious red. Lotte set the chair down and turned red from embarrassment instead of anger.

“Miss Yanson, it seems as though some kind of emotional spell was placed on you. Do you remember anything from today?” Ursula asked.

“H-huh?” Lotte asked. “I remember going to the party then...everything got....angry?”

“Yeah, you sure got angry alright.” Amanda said.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t...hurt anyone did I?” Lotte asked. “This is just like Night Fall #254, where Jason found out he was a werewolf and had to learn everything he did, but  _ oh no _ I hope I didn’t burn down a farm like Jason did, because at the start of the book…”

Lotte’s turn from intense anger to sudden distress was confusing, but Lotte being under a spell made more sense to Akko than her suddenly being blindingly mad. Her talking about Night Fall made Akko sure Lotte was really back. Once Lotte frantically explained the entire plot of Night Fall #254, she took a deep breath, and seemed to realize where she was again.

“Why would someone do that to me?” Lotte asked.

“That’s an excellent question. Isn’t it,  _ Professor Croix _ ?” Ursula said.

Croix looked away from her and nervously played with her hands.

“I had them scope out the party to...heighten emotions?” Croix said.

“And  _ why _ would you do that?” Ursula said, smashing the cube in her hands.

Croix mumbled something.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Ursula said.

Ursula’s glare made Akko glad she wasn’t mad at her. Akko always saw Ursula as kind and caring, so it was always scary in its own way to see her when she was really upset.

“I wanted...attention.” Croix said.

Ursula took off her glasses and buried her face in a hand. She quickly put them back on, and Akko saw her ruby red eyes for a split second.

“Honestly, I’m just embarrassed,” Ursula said. “I could report this, because this  _ is _ serious. But then I don’t know if you’ll learn anything.”

Ursula thought for a moment.

“Instead, I want you to apologize to Lotte for putting that weird techno spell on her, and to Akko, Diana, and Amanda for ruining their party,” Ursula said. “And then...I need a full speech by tomorrow explaining why you won’t do something like this again. And in that speech, I want you to explain everything you’ve been feeling.”

Croix crossed her arms, but it was obvious she was thankful for a less harsh punishment.

“I’m sorry I used my spirit devices to heighten your emotions…” Croix said. “And I’m sorry I ruined your party.”

Croix stood up, and brushed her cape to the side.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Croix said. “I have a speech to write.”

Ursula left the room, looking prouder than she probably should have. An awkward pause followed.

“So are we in trouble?” Amanda asked. “Or can I go?”

“You can all go,” Ursula said. “But I’d like to talk to Akko alone for a moment.”

Ursula asked Amanda and Diana to make sure Lotte got to her room alright, and to bring her to the nurse immediately if she started to act strange at all. Amanda sighed and helped Lotte out, while Diana said she had some studying to do, casting a look at Akko just before leaving.

Akko wondered if she was in trouble now. Another day was going to go by with little progress on anything. The party she’d spent so much time planning was a total bust. Or at least a total bust of what she wanted to accomplish.

“Are you okay, Akko?” Ursula asked.

“I wanted to help. But I made everything worse.” Akko said. 

Akko pulled out her list of names, updated from her initial matchmaking choices to more of a to do list for all the potential couples.

“I have to get back to this list, so I don’t know if I have much time…” Akko said.

Ursula looked over Akko’s shoulder, and after reading the list sat down in front of Akko.

“Akko, I think you’re a bit lost.” Ursula said. “I’m not mad at you for trying to help me, but Croix and I have to work things out on our own. Even if she’s not acting like it, we’re both adults.”

“But I promised…” Akko said.

“It’s not your responsibility to help us,” Ursula said. “And it’s not your responsibility to match up your friends either.”

“But…” Akko said. “I said I would...and Lotte was so mad. I know it was that cube thingy, but I still didn’t find out who she wanted to date. I messed up.”

“Maybe you can ask her the next time you see her,” Ursula said. “I imagine it’ll be easier to ask when it’s not such a frantic situation.”

Akko felt like she wanted to accept the advice, but she still felt guilty.

“You can’t help everyone all the time,” Ursula said. “You can’t take the whole world all on your own. Everything is going to be fine.”

Ursula hugged Akko before she could respond, and Akko found herself feeling like she needed to cry again. She stopped herself this time.

“I think I was just a little lost,” Akko said. “Thanks, professor.”

Ursula took the list from Akko.

“What I want you to do today is to help yourself,” Ursula said. “Ask yourself what you want, and make steps to pursue it for yourself.”

Ursula folded up the list.

“I don’t think you need this anymore, do you?” Ursula asked, smiling softly.

“I probably don’t.” Akko said.

Ursula crumpled it up and threw it towards her garbage bin. With a deft flick of her wand, Ursula burned up the paper before it hit the bin.

“I have to go talk Professor Croix into actually talking to me about what’s bothering her instead of taking out her problems on the students. Are you going to be okay?” Ursula asked.   
Akko nodded.

“Thanks, professor.” Akko said.

“Come to me right away if you have any problems, okay?” Ursula asked.

The fog around her seemed to clear as she left Ursula’s office, and Akko knew exactly what she had to do. She was nervous, but it was an exciting kind of anxiousness within her as she reached the library. She slowly opened the door and found Diana sitting by herself, studying. Akko overcame the sudden fluttering in her heart, and continued on.

“Diana?” Akko asked.

Diana looked up, and Akko felt as though her eyes were her lighthouse, pulling her to shore in a wild storm.

“Can we talk?” Akko asked.


	14. The Heart Takes Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko asks Diana to meet with her in private to talk.

Akko’s heart was pounding still. Diana closed her book, and Akko could see her hands trembling a little.

“If you want to sit…” Diana said.

“Can we talk somewhere more…private?” Akko said.

Diana kept brushing the same bit of hair over and over, showing her reddening ears. Akko realized she hadn’t planned out anything she was going to say as she watched Diana’s ear for probably an awkward amount of time.

“W-well,” Diana said. “Hannah and Barbara are probably in my room right now.”

“Then let’s go to my room?” Akko said with no confidence in her voice. “I don’t think they’ll be there right now.”

Akko flinched when she realized what she said, and froze.  _ Was the library always this warm?  _

“Sure.” Diana said, brushing that spot of hair three times in short succession.

Diana packed up her stuff while Akko did a kind of powerwalk motion with her arms, that she new looked dorky and awkward but she needed to get her nervous energy out somehow. The two didn’t say much on the way; Akko started some embarrassing small talk but cut herself off after she asked how the weather was while they were outside. Finally, mercifully, they reached Akko’s room.

Akko peeked inside to make sure Lotte and Sucy weren’t there. She remembered them having to go see the third Night Fall movie playing in town, which hopefully wasn’t interrupted by Lotte getting her emotions all messed up by Croix’s gadgets. Akko hoped she could make sure she was okay soon. It was supposed to be a really fun day for her. Knowing Lotte, she wouldn’t want to miss it even if she got sick, and probably brought Amanda with as well. So they’d have a few hours, at least. 

“Um, come on in.” Akko said.

Akko knew her room wasn’t as extravagant as Diana’s, and wasn’t sure where they should sit. Akko pulled out one of the chairs at a desk for Diana. Diana quickly sat down, now holding her hands together.

“D-do you want anything?” Akko asked.

Akko looked around her room.

“I don’t have any tea,” Akko said. “But ooh I have chips? Do you want some?”

“I-I’m fine right now.” Diana said.

Diana adjusted her posture slightly.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Diana said.

Her voice was slightly higher than normal. Akko wondered if that was her trying to seem like she wasn’t as anxious.

“Uh, well,” Akko said.

Akko’s heartbeat increased again, and she hoped she wouldn’t faint or knock herself out or anything. She took the deepest breath she could.

“I keep getting distracted…” Akko said. “And sidetracked, and all messed up.”

Diana made a small noise of concern or sympathy.

“I’m sorry…” Diana said. “I’m really sorry about the party. It wasn’t my intent for it to become such a…”   
“Disaster?” Akko said.

Diana nodded.

“It wasn’t your fault!” Akko said. “You’ve been what’s been keeping me going through all this!”

Diana’s cheeks were starting to redden as well.  _ Has my room always been this warm? _ Akko wondered if it’d be awkward to get up and open a window quickly.

“Oh, is that so,” Diana said.

Diana sounded slightly distant in tone, but her eyes were locked on Akko.

“Yes!” Akko said. “I don’t know what I would have done without you the last few days, thinking about what you’ve done for me is my escape from all the stress and stuff around me.”

Diana was back to brushing her hair.

“I feel much the same, Akko.” Diana said softly.

Akko reached behind her bed, and pulled out her Chariot trading card set. She handed the book to Diana.

“I’ve been...keeping your note in here.” Akko said.

Diana opened it and paged through the cards until she found the note she wrote saying Akko was the cutest girl at Luna Nova. Both their faces were red at this point, and Akko felt like she was going to completely melt down, but it was too late to turn back now. Diana stood up to hand the book back to Akko, then took a deep breath before sitting down beside Akko on the bed.

“That means a lot, Akko,” Diana said. “I’m sorry...I’m really…”

“Me too,” Akko said, holding up her shaking hands. “Which one of us do you think is shaking more?”

Diana held up her own shaking hands close to Akko.  _ I could hold her hands right now. _

“I think you might have me beat a little bit,” Diana said. “I had some training on covering up nervousness. But it doesn’t quite...work around you.”

Diana pulled her hands back, and for a beat they locked eyes again. Akko realized there was about five centimeters between them, and scooted slightly away on the bed for comfort.

“I’m okay with waiting until we’re...ready and...um,” Akko said. “Ready and stuff. But I just want to say...” 

It was just like the speech.  _ Just lock eyes with the person directly in front of you. _ She had to focus. There couldn’t be any more distractions. Akko stared into Diana’s eyes.

“You’re amazing, and incredible,” Akko said. “And I know it’s scary for things to change this much, but I think it would be a good change, and even if we’re the only...if we’re not the..only...if there’s a lot of attention...on us…”

Akko let her heart take over her body, because she knew her brain would stop her. She held the part of Diana’s hair she kept brushing, the spot right by her reddening ear, and pulled her close. She pressed her lips gently against Diana’s. Diana’s lips were soft, and after a second of shock Diana put her hands on Akko’s burning cheeks. They held each other like they were each delicate flowers as they kissed, Akko not wanting to do anything to ruin it.

But something had to ruin it. Something always did right? Someone was going to burst into the room; Sucy, Lotte, Amanda or Croix or any professor, or Diana’s aunt maybe, and then it’d

But nobody did. Her worries faded, and she let herself enjoy what she had spent so much time daydreaming about, and so much time thinking would never happen. Akko’s heart still pounded, but for a beautiful, perfect moment, Akko shared her first kiss with Diana.

Akko finally pulled away, and felt like the weight of the entire planet had lifted off her heart.

“I...really really really like you.” Akko said.

Diana looked like comets were passing in front of her, as if she was seeing something so wondrous she could barely comprehend it. It took Akko a second to realize that  _ she _ was what was so wonderful to Diana. And that she’d just kissed Diana Cavendish.

Diana blinked, and seemed to return to reality.

“Akko, why are you crying?” Diana asked. “Did I do it wrong? Because I’ve been researching-” 

“No, Diana-” Akko said, and wiped her eyes.

“I even went into the library in town to find this horrible book, that did have information on proper erm, romantic methods, and it did have some pertinent-”

“Diana, stop-” Akko said.

“It was really a dreadful read, so I wouldn’t be surprised if the information in it was inaccurate-”

“Diana!” Akko said. “You were amazing. I’m just really happy. That was my first kiss.”

Diana blinked again. It was cute to see her so flustered. Knowing they were both so far out of their element made the moment feel more special.

Diana suddenly grabbed Akko’s face again, and pulled her in close. This time Akko let Diana take control, as her stomach lurched in joy. She had to overcome the hurdle of worry about something going horribly wrong as Diana kissed her, but the feeling subsided more quickly this time. 

“I really like you too Akko,” Diana said. “I know I’m scared...but I can’t wait anymore.”

“Me either!” Akko said.

Akko grabbed Diana’s hands.

“So can...can we be…” Akko said. She sighed, frustrated at her lack of speaking ability. She forgave herself as she just had her first two kisses, so she was naturally a little out of it. “Will you go out with me?”

Diana didn’t hesitate. She squeezed Akko’s hands tightly.

“I will, Akko.” Diana said. “I’d be foolish to turn you down.”

“I’d have to come up with like a persuasive speech to change your mind,” Akko said. “Like I’d do a full twelve page speech. And I’d give it in front of the class. The whole school even!”

Diana giggled.

“I think I’d stop you pretty quickly,” Diana said. “I’d be too embarrassed to say no to you then.”

They both laughed a little, still holding hands.

“Are you okay with us dating with like...people from school knowing? All the eyes on us and stuff?” Akko asked.

“I’ve thought about that a lot,” Diana said. “And I decided you’re worth the attention.”

Akko blushed again, hitting new levels of red she didn’t know she could. She checked the time.

“Aw man,” Akko said. “Sucy and Lotte are gonna be back soon.”

“That’s okay,” Diana said. “We can continue where we left off tomorrow.”

Diana’s warm smile made her feel like everything was going to be okay. She’d get things figured out with Lotte, do what she could for Ursula and Croix, and help whoever else she could. Her mind felt so much clearer now that she was with Diana.

Akko hugged her, as their kisses sunk in. As it sunk in that she had her first girlfriend. She screamed a bit internally, but she was exhausted from all the anxiousness that it weirdly kept her a bit mellowed out.

It was a bit awkward saying goodbye, and Akko could tell Diana didn’t want to leave at all, but they made brief plans for the next day. As soon as she shut the door, Akko did a quick victory dance. Akko started to get ready for bed, and noticed a single flower on her bed. Diana must have conjured it right as they were leaving. Akko picked up the stargazer lily, and held it close, knowing she’d relish the memories of this day forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments frequently make my day. Sorry this got so much slower update wise, I hit a very rough patch and it's been hard to overcome, but every day gets a little better. I'd like to keep this story going, but I think I'm going to do a "Part 2" dealie and have different stuff as the focus now that Akko and Diana have reached this point. There's still too many loose ends that I have to wrap up! So look forward to either a chapter 15 or a Part 2 picking up where this left off!


End file.
